Absence et Désarroi
by noominaome
Summary: .Isabella Swan se retrouve entre deux eaux lorsque le Docteur Carlisle décide de faire d'elle sa proie.
1. Prologue

Note d'auteur:

Bonjour!

Me voici de retour sur une petite fiction avec 'encore' un autre Paring. Décidément, j'en change souvent. J'avais prévu d'en refaire une avec Peter et Bella mais l'envie m'a prise de court lorsque j'ai vu que j'écrivais finalement autre chose. Otage de mes propres mains. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y est beaucoup d'amateurs de ce couple mais tant pis! Il me donne quelques idées.

◊Prologue.

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 et Larosesurleau pour la correction.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas.

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

><p>Absence et Désarroi<p>

**Prologue.**

Il se déroulait des choses tellement insensées dans ce monde.

Des aventures inoubliables et écrasantes pour qui l'irréel n'est pas un leurre.

Isabella Swan était l'un de ces individus ayant exploré le bas-fond de l'improbable.

La jeune femme s'était vue quitter le foyer rassurant de sa mère et de son nouveau mari en _Arizona_ pour aller retrouver son père. Un shérif d'une petite ville pluvieuse. Au début sans repère, son paternel avait fait en sorte qu'elle se sente de nouveau comme cher elle. Il avait même préservé son ancienne chambre en l'état. Fait qui la rasséréna sensiblement. Pourtant elle eut le même rôle qu'avec sa mère, comme s'occuper de la maison et faire le souper pour entretenir son père. Selon elle, il ne se nourrissait guerre assez. Ce qui finalisa de la rassurer. Les petits tracas du quotidien restaient salvateurs.

La routine avait vite pris les journées d'assaut.

.

Cependant, la petite ville de _Forks_, dans l'état de _Washington_ lui avait réservé moults événements marquant.

.

Le tout premier étant que son collègue de travail en classe de biologie s'avérait être un vampire. Perspicace, la demoiselle s'en était rendu compte grâce aux indices incroyablement éloquents qu'il laissait derrière lui. Ce dernier maintenait ses distances mais semblait constamment garder un œil avertit sur elle. Bella sut rapidement qu'il s'intéressait à elle et bien plus tard que son sang l'appelait à la tentation afin de la vider jusqu'à la mort.

Quand il la sauva d'une camionnette hors de contrôle dû au verglas, sa force monstrueuse s'était dévoilée devant ses yeux ébahis. Bien entendu, sans son intervention surnaturelle, Bella aurait péri. La demoiselle avait désormais une dette envers lui: Garder ses suspicions pour elle et n'en parler à personne.

Ce fut cette journée quelle rencontra le père adoptif, médecin de profession, de ce Edward si protecteur. La jeune femme avait été stupéfiée par son allure et sa carrure masculine, d'homme séduisant. Bien sûr, elle était attirée par Edward et ils se reliaient à son secret caché. Toutefois, le regard doré du toubib aux cheveux blonds platine l'avait rendu muette un instant. Il l'avait touché, elle avait frémit.

Charlie, son père, était rapidement intervenu pour sermonner sa fille sur sa maladresse et remercier grassement Carlisle Cullen de soigner son enfant.

Les jours suivants, la jeune femme rencontrait les _frères _et _sœurs_ d'Edward Cullen. La seule a être véritablement enthousiaste fut Alice, petite pile électrique et qui lui avait assuré un avenir superbe. Voyante, la brunette était une diseuse de bonne aventure comme le prétendait Emmett. Celui-ci était un robuste gaillard, joueur et athlétique qui avait en épouse Rosalie Hale. Autre sœur d'Edward qui visiblement n'appréciait que peu l'attirance d'Edward pour une simple humaine. Le seul des quatre à ne rien dire était Jasper, le mari de la petite Alice. Bella saisit vite cependant qu'il était d'un naturel calme. Plus tard, elle rencontra également Esmée, la matriarche de ce clan de vampires végétariens. Douce et charmante.

Tous étaient particulièrement attrayants et Isabella comprenait à présent les messes-basses des élèves du lycée. Ils étaient fascinants et effrayants. En revanche les insultes qu'elle recevait parfois quand elle cotoyait les Cullen ne s'expliquait pas. Bella ne les entendaient pas. Eux si. Pourtant, leur jalousie n'atteint pas une certaine Angela qui devient sa première amie mortelle à _Forks_ qui ne jugeait jamais les gens par rapport à leurs fréquentations. Même Jacob, son ami d'enfance n'était guère enjouée à l'idée que sa Bella s'approche d'eux.

Puis.

Il y eut un chamboulement de circonstances effroyables qui firent d'elle une proie. Un vampire sanguinaire et particulièrement bon traqueur lui tendit un piège et la blessa. James, tueur et sans pitié. Cela n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui de la faire venir à Phoenix en prétextant l'enlèvement de sa mère. La demoiselle s'était donc retrouvée entre les griffes de cet aliéné tout bonnement par malchance. Son petit ami Edward étant un télépathe et un bon traqueur aussi, James avait voulu se distraire en la martyrisant.

Il l'avait mordu à pleine dents en lui infusant du venin à profusion et sans la manifestation de Carlisle et d'Edward, la jeune femme serait devenue un être de la nuit. Chose qui ne se produisit pas, contre l'avis de ce dernier.

.

.

Le deuxième fait marquant engendra un fort sentiment de malaise en Bella.

Un bal de promo de son lycée s'organisait et la famille avait souhaité qu'elle s'y amuse. Une rémittence pour une humaine aussi fragile qui côtoyait trop de vampires et ayant frôlé la mort.

Le soir de cette fête, la demoiselle n'aurait jamais imaginé entrapercevoir l'éclat sombre se cachant dans la personne qu'elle jugeait la plus pacifiste, de cette famille insolite.

Carlisle Cullen s'était découvert à elle en une créature animale. Une facette bestiale. Un vampire traquant sa proie.

Elle.

* * *

><p><span>Note d'auteur:<span>

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis malgré ce court prologue!

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	2. Chap1 Curieux Docteur

Note d'auteur:

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le premier chapitre qui donne un petit aperçu du Carlisle qui se cache derrière sa facette de _père protecteur_. Ce chapitre est assez court, j'en suis consciente, mais les suivants sont plus étoffés.

Encore une fois un énorme merci à vous qui prennez le temps de me lire et de commenter, le prologue a été accueilli avec pas mal d'engouement sous mon étonnement ravi. Merci aussi à toutes les personnes m'ayant mis en alerte et en favoris!

**Larosesurleau**,** lyylla**, **gaellezjey**, **steph**, **Delphine03**, **BellaMcCarthy**, **Ondie-Yoko**, **lucie, lolotte, Grazie, alexia**- Je vous envoie de multiples bises toutes bien amicales pour votre soutien, encouragement et surtout d'avoir osé mettre un mot sur que vous pensiez du prologue.

◊Chapitre un:_ Curieux Docteur_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (merci à Delphine03 et larosesurleau pour la correction)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas

◊Réponses aux Reviews anonymes:

**steph:** Merci pour ton commentaire. Ce n'est que le prologue donc je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. J'ai des chapitres d'avance et l'idée quasi précise pour terminer cette histoire. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

**lucie:** Hello, te revoilà ici? Que de bonheur! Enfin, je pense que c'est toi qui me suis sur _"La douleur qui donne soif ?"_. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite sera satisfaisante, bonne lecture!

**lolotte**: Coucou! Ça me fait plaisir si tu aimes le commencement de cette histoire. Voici la suite et bonne lecture :D

**Grazie:** Hello! J'espère que tu aimeras également la suite. Merci pour ton commentaire encourageant, très bonne lecture!

**alexia:** Merci de ton enthousiasme pour ma petite fiction qui débute. J'avoue aussi que voir un Carlisle moins sous contrôle me fait plaisir, ça change! Heureusement que nous pouvons écrire et rêver ;) Bonne lecture!

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre1<strong>

Une douce mélodie errait dans les rêveries de la fille du _Shérif_ Swan.

Ce dernier l'écoutait chantonner, ainsi que ses petits pas résonnant au plafond, au rythme de ses déambulations heureuses. Au dessus, seul un bruit alourdissait cette atmosphère. Un courant d'air contre la fenêtre de la chambre qui faisait grincer les gonds et secouer les deux vitres.

Achevant donc de ternir son humeur ravie, le sifflement aiguë du vent s'introduisit dans la pièce. Cela anéantit l'espoir d'être au calme pour la propriétaire.

Isabella Swan observa d'un œil mauvais la menuiserie qui l'irritait. Si la jeune femme essayait de se changer les idées c'était parce que tout l'ennuyait aujourd'hui et pour cause, elle devait s'apprêter pour se rendre à un bal d'adolescent. La robe achetée spécialement pour l'occasion par son amie Alice avait été difficilement enfilée. Son attelle posée contre sa jambe la faisant souffrir.

La voyante avait prédit qu'Edward serait enchanté par sa couleur bleutée. Néanmoins, sa blessure n'était en rien glamour. De plus, l'idée saugrenue d'avoir opté pour une fermeture dans le dos n'était pas très judicieuse. Si elle réussissait à chantonner auparavant c'était uniquement du au fait que le vampire qu'elle aimait l'escorterait.

Il y eut un bruit de sonnette.

Bella décida d'attendre et de finir de se préparer avant de demander à son père Charlie de l'aider avec les boutons à fermer. Le tissu retomba donc mollement contre ses hanches, la laissant en sous-vêtements, bleu aussi. D'en bas, lui parvenait une voix d'homme qui accompagnait celle de son père. ils semblaient converser d'un sujet plutôt sérieux. Bella posa un collier qui épousait parfaitement sa nuque et se regarda dans un petit miroir placé sur son bureau. En se penchant elle ne put qu'observer sa poitrine fermement soutenue et étrangement affriolante dans ce genre d'habits. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait porter ce genre de chose. Embarrassée? puis plus en confiance elle se redressa et enroula sa chevelure brune en un rouleau sur son épaule droite. Dénudant la seconde. Elle remit plus décemment le haut de son vêtement.

En cherchant des yeux sa paire de chaussure la jeune femme entendit Charlie l'interpeller en criant du salon. Il voulait qu'elle descende pour une raison que son ouïe ne permit pas d'entendre. En sachant qu'elle se préparait, que souhait donc son père? Edward ne serait pas présent avant une demi-heure.

Son naturel curieux reprit le dessus et Bella se retourna d'un mouvement en se tenant à son bureau et rencontra le regard doré du Docteur Cullen. Surprise, elle fronça les sourcils en pensant qu'elle n'avait même pas perçu sa porte s'ouvrir. Peut-être bien qu'elle l'avait laissé entrouverte? Discret et délicat comme un prédateur guettant sa proie. Cependant, Carlisle ne pouvait décidément pas être mentionné comme tel, il était d'un naturel pacifiste et ne représentait pas une menace. Alors pourquoi son subconscient la rendait nerveuse en cet instant? La demoiselle recula contre le plan du bureau lorsque le toubib referma d'une main la porte de sa chambre. Il analysa la pièce, paraissant humer la senteur qu'offrait celle-ci et Bella demanda:

«-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?»

Il reporta son attention sur elle et semblait réfléchir. Il répondit doucement:

«-Ton père est quelqu'un de bienveillant. Il souhaite que je vérifie si ton attelle est suffisamment bien stabilisée pour tenir la soirée.»

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil sans vraiment s'en apercevoir et il sourit devant ce geste. Visiblement, elle ne croyait pas qu'il soit ici pour une simple visite médicale. Cette dernière soupira en regardant l'horloge posée sur le mur opposé et affirma:

«-Il y a probablement du vrai dans ce que vous dites. Mon père aime s'assurer que je suis en sécurité. Néanmoins, puisque vous avez placé cette attelle, vous savez parfaitement qu'elle tiendra le choc. Edward sait que vous êtes ici?»

Au prénom de son premier _fils_, le médecin gronda faiblement et affola presque la demoiselle. C'était exceptionnel et étonnant d'ouïr ce son provenir du corps du toubib. Jamais il n'avait montré le moindre signe de sa condition comme celui-ci. Durant le cheminement de ses pensées, Carlisle se rapprocha lentement. Pas à pas. Bella dû relever le menton pour le regarder et discerna une fraction de ce qu'il s'avérait être de la malice. Son visage la toisait et peu impressionnée par les agissements biscornus de l'homme, elle le défia du regard plutôt méfiante.

A dire vrai, depuis la rencontre de cette famille, seul Carlisle la troublait. Ce dernier l'observait constamment et parfois elle captait son introspection sur sa personne. Soit il l'étudiait en temps que femme humaine, soit il voulait autre chose. Jamais il n'eut de regard abject ou de dégoût pour son humanité. Bella pensait simplement qu'il l'examinait dans son environnement quotidien. Comment elle réagissait face aux vampires.

Indiscutablement, Jasper était le plus misanthrope de tous mais dans ce moment d'intimité qui se créait entre eux, paraissait gentillet. L'orbe doré des yeux de l'homme la scrutait, neutre et elle croisa les bras comme pour se protéger. Bien qu'il fut un vampire, Bella avait tellement eu de mésaventures durant cette dernière année qu'elle s'était endurcie. Elle ne fuyait plus les problèmes. Pour autant, en ce moment elle ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qu'il complotait alors que son fils n'était pas au courant. D'un chuchotis qu'elle perçut prodigieusement il dit:

«-Tu es bien trop perspicace pour ton propre bien Bella.» Il marqua un temps de pause et dit d'une voix chargée de sous entendu « Je viens tester les limites de ta relation avec mon fils… Que tu constates par toi-même que je suis le seul homme qui puisse faire ce que bon lui semble avec ta vie.»

Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur quand il posa un regard drôlement obscur sur le creux formé par ses seins et qu'il remontait sur sa gorge.

Elle déglutit.

Avait-elle bien entendu?

«-Est-ce que vous avez mangé un puma pas frais ce matin?»

Bella avait essayé de tourner ce moment gênant en dérision mais il se contenta de remonter son regard nouvellement affamé dans le sien dubitatif. Carlisle avait une jolie femme à ses côtés. Pourquoi venir ici lui dire ses paroles à doubles sens? Il avança d'un autre pas et fut si proche qu'elle du s'incliner. Elle posa ses coudes sur le bureau pour se maintenir alors qu'il se penchait également. La jeune femme le réprimanda d'une voix bien trop aigue:

«-D'accord, stop maintenant! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout.»

Haletante, elle le repoussa d'une main, inutilement. Il ricana doucereusement en portant l'une de ses mains à plat contre la surface du bureau et la seconde sur son épaule. Il l'empoigna. Ahurie par ce son et ces gestes trop personnels, Bella l'interrogea d'un murmure angoissé. Elle ne voulait pas alerter son père bien qu'elle ait envie de hurler:

«-Que faites-vous bon sang?» Il sourcilla amusé et elle reprit mécontente en sentant des crampes aux lombaires du à sa position. «Ce n'est pas vous le personnage le plus sensé de la famille?»

Cette fois il eut un grand sourire et rétorqua:

«-Il fut un temps où j'aurais acquiescé mais à présent, il semblerait bien que non.»

Elle fut submergée par son odeur masculine, plus prononcée que celle d'Edward lorsqu'il fit glisser la main de son épaule pour agripper sa nuque. Il la colla contre son torse de pierre. De ses deux bras, Bella tenta de le faire céder tandis qu'il respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux. Même Edward évitait ce genre de rapprochement, trop dangereux selon lui. Assurément, Carlisle ne s'en souciait pas.

Isabella prononça alors d'une voix étouffée par le pull de ce dernier:

«-Pensez à Esmée ! Elle ne serait pas contente que vous vous nourrissiez de l'amie de son fils.»

Carlisle se releva assez pour la dévisager, une mine sombre mais totalement sous contrôle pour la questionner:

«-Penses-tu qu'après toutes ses années à dominer ma faim je puisse craquer aussi facilement?»

Bella loucha sur chaque œil qui l'analysait curieusement: «-J'y songeais oui, puisque vous agissez de manière assez étrange.

-Permets-moi donc de te détromper Isabella. Edward, lui, ne sait pas se contenir mais je suis un vampire beaucoup plus âgé et sage que _mon fils._»

La demoiselle n'emploierait jamais le qualificatif sage pour décrire cette situation. Mais elle tut cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de foutre le camp en envoyant un coup de pieds bien placé pour le stopper. Encore faudrait-il que cette ruse fonctionne. D'une voix rauque qu'elle découvrit résulter de Carlisle elle entendit contre son oreille:

«-Tu es bien trop naïve Bella. Tu penses qu'en étant végétarien nous ne te ferons pas de mal? J'ai tellement envie de te faire ces choses qui m'enlèvent toute raison qu'il est incroyable que tu sois encore habillée et en vie. Nous sommes effectivement de bon gentils vampires. Mais bon sang… Si tu pouvais comprendre ce qui se réveille en moi depuis que tu es apparue dans nos vies, tu fuirais aussi vite que possible.»

Isabella détourna son visage sous l'incommodité de ses paroles, lui offrant sa nuque sans même y penser. Il y déposa ses lèvres et elle abattit un poing rageur contre ses larges épaules. Elle le contredit en omettant une partie de ses mots déstabilisant, tel que son désir de la déshabiller:

«-Ne dites pas cela. Oui je ne connais rien de votre condition. Je suis humaine. Pourquoi me le rappeler constamment? Pour moi vous êtes comme une famille. Vous êtes gentils. D'ailleurs vous contrôlez effectivement votre soif donc je ne comprends pas ce que vous désirez. Je ne vois pas le rapport. » Elle retient un cri et supplia d'un petit couinement. « Et arrêter de me lécher!»

Contre toute attente, Carlisle obtempéra en se redressant et s'éloignant à une distance peu raisonnable cependant. Il en se pourlécha la lèvre inférieure d'un air détestable. La jeune femme se récupéra une allure convenable et pesta silencieusement en le voyant poser un doigt contre ses lèvres féminines en un signe évident de silence. L'homme coula un regard en biais vers la porte et d'un pas vif, recula décemment. Ses traits masculins se réapproprièrent une convenance qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Il redevint le rassurant docteur de la ville.

Des pas se firent entendre et ils virent la moue inquiète de Charlie passer l'embrasure de la porte.

«-Bella, Edward ne va pas tarder. Tu descends? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête?» Il s'adressa ensuite au médecin qui s'était reprit une posture professionnelle. «Tout ira bien pour ce soir?»

Le toubib hocha la tête.

Quand son père parut satisfait, il sortit de la pièce et descendit les marches. Laissant la boiserie ouverte. Bella s'arma d'un courage sans faille et se baissa pour mettre ses jolies chaussures. Elle releva un menton fière en ignorant Carlisle. Le docteur l'observa s'afférer et lui passer au devant d'un pas décidé mais tremblotant. Il sourit. La suivit. Sur le bas du palier de l'escalier, se tenait dans un smoking parfait son petit ami. Edward. Il lui offrit un regard appréciateur qui se fana en un air surpris quand il aperçut son père derrière.

Quelque peu innocente, elle demanda à Edward de lui boutonner sa robe pendant qu'il peinait à maitriser ses instincts. Il voyait la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale de dessiner. Pourquoi Carlisle était là haut en compagnie de sa _femme_ quasiment dénudée? la réponse vient d'elle-même: Il inspectait la fracture de ses côtés provoquée par James.

Charlie réapparut pour prendre une photo des deux tourtereaux afin que Renée puisse participer de loin aux festivités de sa fille.

Carlisle se mit ensuite aux côtés de son père, voyant ce moment comme divertissant. Elle rougissait et grelottait d'anticipation pour la soirée. Edward la guida précautionneusement au dehors. Toutefois, avant de refermer la porte, Bella vit les lèvres de Carlisle se mouvoir et prononcer une phrase effrayante.

Qu'elle préféra oublier.

* * *

><p><span>Note d'auteur:<span>

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot!

_Prochain chapitre - L'anniversaire de Bella et un Carlisle encore plus étrange. _

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	3. Chap2 La douce, l'Accroc

Note d'auteur:

Bonjour tout le monde. Merci encore et encore pour les Alertes et les Favoris! Mis à part cela, cette semaine je n'ais pas grand chose à dire sinon de vous souhaiter un très bonne fin de semaine avant les vacances /Pour les concernées/, et bon courage /Pour les autres:)/.

**Larosesurleau, Grazie, Delphine03, lyylla, Johana, BellaMcCarthy, Lolotte,** **lucie,** **bellaeva, MissMouette, La plume d'Elena**- En espérant que cette suite vous plaise, très bonne lecture avec tous mes remerciements!

◊Chapitre _deux: la douce, l'accroc _

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Delphine03 et larosesurleau prennent sur leurs temps libre pour me corriger, merci à elles.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Johana**: Je pense que si tu lis mon histoire, tu liras aussi ma réponse :) J'apprécie vraiment que tu ais commenté mon histoire. Merci à toi et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à t'enchanter. Bises!

**Lolotte:** Coucou. Loin de là l'idée de me fâcher! Quelle idée. Si je poste mes histoires ici, je les expose à être _critiquées plus négativement_. Quoi que tu ais pris des gants pour me le dire :) J'ai un style d'écriture assez lourd et je le sais. Honnêtement ce n'est pas volontaire. C'est ma manière d'écrire. J'ai essayé tout de même d'alleger un peu mes phrases. Parce que tout avis est bon à prendre :) Sinon je t'en fais pas, je comprendrais si tu ne lis plus l'histoire. Il y a tellement de fiction publiées!

**Lucie:** Hello. Pour commencer à répondre à ton long commentaire, je dirais que j'ai voulu faire un Carlisle plus vampire. Après, je garde sa personnalité de parent de famille, c'est normal. Il ne va pas avoir des excès comme ça tout le temps, ce serait suspect. Edward est surtout obnubilé par sa Bella et à ce moment là, il se préoccupe plus de lui faire passer une bonne soirée! Pauvre Alice, t'imagines si elle voit toutes les conneries que font les cinq membres de sa famille? Elle ne vivrait plus dans le présent ;) Merci encore, j'adore lire tes remarques !

◊Tout est bon ? C'est parti.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

La soirée fut grandiose.

La jeune femme avait osé danser avec son partenaire et gracieusement, malgré sa jambe ankylosée. Edward avait été d'un naturel doué pour la guider à travers la salle, la faisant virevolter avec aisance et magnificence. Ramassant à l'occasion les regards admirateurs d'adolescents dont les hormones se bousculaient, comme ce Mike Newton. Un garçon quelque peu obsédé par elle et qui lisiblement pour le télépathe fantasmait à des positions sexuelles qu'il pourrait pratiquer en la compagnie de sa Bella.

La demoiselle attirait bien des regards. Son tempérament ardent s'octroyait d'une chaleur amicale très captivante. Les garçons du lycée appréciaient sa compagnie.

Durant la fête, les précipitations pluvieuses s'étaient également interrompues pour quelques heures de plénitudes, faisant croitre le sentiment de bien être de Bella.

En s'isolant vers la fin du bal, les deux amoureux avaient échangé leurs premiers baisers. Chastes. Edward resta très galant et trop anxieux pour entreprendre un échange plus prononcé cependant. Aussi, concevant qu'il risquait de la blesser, la jeune femme fut compréhensive malgré son envie d'approfondir leur étreinte. Par la suite et contre toute attente, le vampire s'était incliné un instant pour déposer ses lèvres froides contre sa clavicule. Ils se mouvaient alors dans un slow plutôt énamouré à ce moment-ci. Ce fut une minute intime qui démontrait que son petit ami tentait de la satisfaire au mieux.

Fatalement, il y eut deux facteurs qui chamboulèrent légèrement l'humeur de Bella.

Son ami d'enfance qui habitait dans une réserve indienne, Jacob Black s'était interposé pendant le bal pour avertir la demoiselle qu'elle devait rompre avec Edward. Il lui conseillait d'éviter le jeune homme. Paroles qui tombèrent dans l'oreille d'une Bella trop amoureuse et qui se désintéressa rapidement du métis. La mésentente entre les deux hommes était évidente mais n'engendra qu'une bataille d'œillades furibondes et de mots à sens insultants. Bella fut évidemment embarrassée de se situer entre deux garçons se chamaillant son attention.

Le second événement à dévaster les pensées d'Isabella Swan fut l'apparition flegmatique du Docteur Cullen. Pendant l'une de ses pauses d'humanité, en sortant des cabinets pour dames et se dirigeant sur le petit balcon, elle avait cru distinguer la silhouette d'un homme. Ce dernier la dévisageait dans l'obscurité et rapidement elle avait identifié l'individu. Bella avait tressailli en repositionnant son châle comme un voile de protection sur ses épaules. L'homme affichait une mine douce et amicale et ne bougea pas de la flore environnante.

Il la surveillait.

Quand Edward revient avec une boisson, l'ombre disparut. Ne resta plus que les ténèbres. Bella frissonna et le cadet de la famille Cullen craint qu'elle ne prenne froid. L'air redevenait humide et il décida de la raccompagner comme le gentleman de son époque qu'il resterait à jamais.

Cela va de soi que son hésitation à parler du comportement étrange de _son père_ à Edward la culpabilisait. Il aurait suffit qu'ils en discutent ensembles. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'inconnaissance de ce dernier au sujet de ses altercations scandaleuses avec Carlisle l'étonnait. Le toubib paraissait être en mesure de cacher ses réflexions et songes afin que son fils ne pénètre pas son esprit. L'homme avait une force de contrôle mentale incroyable.

Outre cet aspect nouvellement détestable, le docteur Cullen restait un médecin normal et Bella préféra donc se rappeler de cette soirée magique comme d'un rêve surréaliste.

Se souvenant des lèvres douces et froides de son petit ami.

.

.

.

Les vacances scolaires filèrent très rapidement en compagnie d'Edward et de ses frères et sœurs.

Bella noua des liens très profonds avec Emmett qui l'adorait comme une petite poupée fragile à protéger contre tout et n'importe quoi.

Indéniablement, le grand gaillard prenait son nouveau rôle de grand frère trop au sérieux, même tragiquement.

Il s'inquiétait de la possible déconcentration que pourrait avoir son frère en la côtoyant intimement. Edward demeurait prudent mais la senteur de ses veines battantes dans son corps l'alléchait régulièrement. Cependant il ne flanchait pas en mesurant sa faim. Quand la douleur augmentait, il demandait à Emmett de rester avec Bella. Le plus costaud s'assurait secrètement que l'humaine se sente en sécurité, ce qui était incontestable puisqu'elle avait totalement confiance en son petit ami.

Depuis l'anicroche avec James, les deux Cullen étaient instables et trop prévoyants. Engendrant un fort sentiment de répulsion de la part de Rosalie et une amitié renforcée d'Alice. Cette dernière s'apparentait à un pot de colle qui relayait ses deux frères lorsqu'ils allaient chasser. De quoi rendre mal à l'aise l'humaine.

Avec une force de volonté ahurissante, Isabella réussit néanmoins l'exploit de ne pas s'approcher de la Villa. Elle se justifia quasiment à chaque fois de la même manière. Prétextant donc qu'elle préférait bénéficier de la météo favorable pour se dégourdir les jambes. La demoiselle prit en argument le fait que son année de terminale se déroulerait entre les cours et les devoirs principalement. Souvent entre quatre murs. Edward ne broncha pas en pensant que sa petite amie se sentait plus en connexion avec son côté vampire. Lui, qui chassait dans cette forêt qu'elle semblait adorer.

Bien entendu, devant l'ardeur que mettait Bella à fuir la demeure familiale _des Cullen_, Emmett s'inquiéta. Toutefois, la jeune femme n'avoua rien de son trouble. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils en discutaient entre eux. Ainsi, Carlisle devait savoir qu'elle l'évitait. Pourtant, elle ne put se résoudre à rencontrer le doux regard d'Esmée, une femme tendre et si aimante, si charmante.

Dévoiler les intentions du médecin serait néfaste pour tous.

.

.

.

L'ambiance chaude de l'été s'amenuisait notablement. Il faisait nuit.

L'heure était de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'affronter la réalité. Assise sur son lit, Isabella prenait conscience d'un fait irréfutable et désarmant. Le jour fatidique était arrivé. Dans quelques heures, la demoiselle serait plus âgée que son immortel de petit ami. Il demeurerait figé dans ces dix sept ans alors qu'elle sauterait le cap des dix huit ans. Une seule année qui se métamorphoserait au fur et à mesure en plusieurs.

Dépitée, la jeune femme se fit violence pour se montrer amicale lorsqu'Alice vient l'aider à s'habiller. La petite brune adorait ces moments de complicités qui lui permettaient de discuter de sujets anodins;, mais aussi des plus sérieux. Vêtue convenablement d'une jolie robe marronnée et d'escarpins assortis, Bella suivit son amie hors de la maison de Charlie.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la petite sauterie improvisée par toute la famille.

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'au grand pavillon de la famille Cullen en extérieur de la ville se fit en silence. Etrangement, la voyante, habituellement bavarde ne brisa pas les rêveries de son amie en discernant son désir de solitude. Ce fut en débouchant dans l'allée du domaine des Cullen que Bella émit un son ressemblant à du désespoir. Alors, pour faire réagir l'humaine, Alice prit le dernier virage comme une furie. Les gravillons tourbillonnèrent en tout sens. Bella vit la tonne de poussière les engloutir alors que la conductrice freinait violement. La ceinture barra la poitrine de l'humaine qui gémit. La petite brune s'excusa ensuite faussement en remarquant les mains cramponnées de son amie sur le siège et dans la seconde qui suivit, lui ouvrit diligemment la portière. Bella osa se relever et sortir de l'engin, mains sur les hanches pour réprimander son amie:

«-Nom de dieu Alice, ai-je l'air d'avoir la peau aussi solide que du granit. Il y a ici beaucoup de personnes qui aimeraient faire du karting avec toi… Pas moi ! D'ailleurs si tu souhaites ma mort, je connais des moyens moins stressants.»

La nommée haussa les épaules en pouffant, peu convaincue de son réel mécontentement. Emmett se montra d'une cabriole bourrue en faisant un trou dans le sol. Puis, ce dernier marcha devant l'humaine pour rejoindre Alice qui lui sourit. Il nargua Bella:

«-Bells, ne soit si renfrognée pour ton anniversaire. Rigole un peu!» Il tapota son index contre son propre nez et continua. «D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, je dirais que tu as une peau aussi douce que celle d'un bébé. N'est-ce pas Edward ?»

L'interpellé se profila d'un saut agile depuis le premier étage et atterri près de sa belle. Il répondit mécontent:

«-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Allez viens Bella, allons à l'intérieur avant que ma sœur n'envisage de te faire un tour de moto avec Jasper.»

Peu encline à suivre Jasper qui lui dévoila un rictus carnassier, la jeune femme se laissa guider par Edward. Par delà l'une des baies vitrées, elle distingua Esmée qui lui souriait et Carlisle plus en retrait qui la fixait également. Gênée, elle suivit Edward dans la maison. La matriarche l'engloba alors chaleureusement de ses bras sitôt le seuil franchit:

«-Bienvenue Bella. Je suis heureuse de te revoir après tout ce temps. As-tu profité de tes vacances? La rentrée scolaire se passe bien? Comment te sens-tu? Nous sommes là en cas de besoin tu le sais… »

La jeune femme rendit son accueil enthousiaste et se sentit coupable d'avoir écartée Esmée de sa vie durant l'été. Cette femme était comme une seconde mère et assez gentille pour vouloir prendre soin d'elle aussi. Mais, savait-elle ce que son mari mijotait? Probable que non. L'humaine jeta un regard par delà l'épaule féminine et aperçut Carlisle qui l'examinait, le bas du dos appuyé contre une commode blanche et les chevilles croisées. Il lui sourit amicalement. Bella décida de prendre en compte les demandes de la matriarche en se délogeant de son étreinte:

«-Tout va bien Esmée. Je n'ai besoin de rien et ma dernière année au lycée va être merveilleuse. Vous êtes tous là.»

Une petite musique entrainante résonnait. En se tournant, Rosalie lui fit un signe de main délicat mais resta prostrée sur son sofa. Elle ne la regarda pas. La belle blonde fut rejointe par Emmett, radieux, qui l'entoura de son bras. Jasper s'était adossé à l'un des murs et la contempla un moment pour enfin la saluer d'un hochement de tête. Edward était déjà assis sur l'un des grands canapés et l'observait, curieusement. Il lui indiqua la place à ses côtés et elle s'y assied. A présent, tous fixèrent une Bella embarrassée. Esmée apporta un énorme gâteau avec autant de bougies qu'il le fallait. Aussitôt, la demoiselle gloussa et questionna l'ensemble des vampires en lorgnant la pâtisserie:

«-Otez moi d'un doute, je suis bien la seule humaine ici. Alors… Comment pourrais-je manger tout cela?»

Devant elle, Emmett s'éclaffa:

«-Ton petit ventre à bien de la place pour une petite part non? On avale bien des litres de sang nous!»

Bella grimaça et Edward dit en caressant sa main:

«-Tu es d'une subtilité Emmett. D'accord, ouvrons les cadeaux avant et tu mangeras ensuite si cela te gêne de manger devant nous.»

Subitement, la jeune femme se sentit oppressée par tous ses ordres. Edward était gentil mais prenait toujours des décisions à sa place. Pourtant, avant d'avoir pu protester, un paquet cadeau fut dans ses mains. Abasourdie, elle força un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Jasper qui haussa un sourcil, captivé par ses émotions. Carlisle émit un soupir. Rosalie continuait de lire son magasine d'un œil distrait.

Isabella soupira en se souvenant d'avoir dit ne pas vouloir de cadeaux. Elle se réjouit cependant et commença à ouvrir le plastique. Ce dernier grinçait et devant l'air impatient des vampires, la jeune femme essaya de se dépêcher.

Le morceau de papier fendit son pouce.

Une perle de sang jaillit, évoluant en un filet vermeil qui tomba au sol.

La jeune femme suçota son doigt par reflexe en fronçant les sourcils puis se souvient. Des vampires. Elle se releva brusquement et observant les visages de ses hôtes en repérant la lueur affamée, sauvage. Ils la voulaient. D'un coup d'œil elle discerna Carlisle qui lui intimait de ne plus bouger. Les grondements affluaient. Inconsciemment elle recula. L'air devient pesant. D'une impulsion, Jasper bondit sur sa proie, la projetant devant lui et la flanqua au sol violement. Quand son dos choqua la table basse avant d'atterrir sur parquet elle siffla de douleur. Le vampire n'eut pas le temps de la mordre qu'il fut relevé par la poigne solide d'Edward. Lui aussi la détaillait avec l'envie de se nourrir. Toutefois, il fut emporté dans une bataille contre le mari d'Alice.

Qui allait avoir le privilège de goûter son sang?

Apeurée, Bella rampa pour s'éloigner du combat en s'éraflant plus. Ses coudes la brûlaient. Assise, elle s'appuya contre un mur, cachée, et elle chercha la sortie. Alice et Rosalie bloquaient celle-ci, mais disparurent instantanément après un dernier regard vorace vers elle.

Ses écorchures la tiraillaient abominablement. Elle ôta un bout de verre planté dans son mollet, en grimaçant. Un second fiché dans sa hanche. Une ombre se dessina devant elle, la faisant sursauter. Se manifesta alors Carlisle qui renifla dans sa direction en lui tendant une main, aimable. Les grognements se répercutaient encore dans la pièce et Bella n'hésita pas longtemps avant de lui offrir sa main également. Abdiquant devant sa faiblesse, Bella se tut en se laissant soulever. Vaincue. L'homme ne perdit pas une seconde en lui relevant les genoux et la portant sans peine. Il courut.

Isabella enfouit son visage plein de honte dans le pull moelleux du vampire. Il posa un regard alors curieux sur elle durant sa course, étonné qu'elle ne se fâche pas. Leur dernière discussion avait été singulière. La jeune femme savait que Carlisle ne l'emmènerait pas chez Charlie. Pas avec cette occasion de se retrouver seul en sa compagnie.

L'allure ralentit et il la reposa pieds contre terre. Ses chaussures paraissaient ridicules tant les talons s'enfonçaient dans la mousse verte sur le sol terreux. Une forêt. Ils étaient dans la forêt. Elle redressa un visage plus confiant malgré leur isolement et le remercia:

«-Merci… Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'aider mais vous l'avez fait.»

La jeune femme commença à marcher bancalement vers sa droite, totalement perdue. Carlisle lui apprit en renâclant:

«-Tu te trompes de sens Bella. _Forks_ est plus à gauche…» La jeune femme le regarda en biais, changeant de côté et angoissée à l'idée qu'il se fiche d'elle. «Edward te quittera après cet incident. Tu en es consciente n'est-ce pas?»

Il marchait en se calant à son allure très lente. Bella lui coula un œil méfiant en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille en un geste de protection:

«-Pourquoi ferait-il cela? C'est de ma faute ce qu'il vient de ce produire. J'ai été négligente. Qui se couperait avec du papier de toute façon?»

Clairvoyant dans le dénie de l'humaine, il lui affirma:

«Il est trop préservateur pour se pardonner cet accroc et risquer que l'un de nous ne te blesse. Du moins l'un d'eux. Tu remarqueras que je me tiens comme un charme.»

Elle retroussa sa lèvre de dégout devant l'insolent personnage et répondit:

«-Je vois surtout que votre humour frôle la mégalomanie. Pourquoi vous me suivez d'ailleurs?

-Je veux m'assurer que tu rentres chez toi en vie. Tu pourrais malencontreusement te faire alpaguer par un ours avec ta chance.

-D'accord… C'est super dôle… Vous auriez pu me ramener directement devant chez Charlie alors.

-Mauvaise idée. J'avais en tête de saisir cette chance de pouvoir d'approfondir notre discussion interrompue. Tu m'évites depuis ce jour et cela me déplait. De plus, comme je viens de le dire, nous n'allons pas nous revoir de sitôt.»

Elle faillit trébucher mais il la retient galamment par le coude. Il maintient sa prise et elle demanda plus sérieusement:

«-Répondez-moi honnêtement s'il-vous-plait. J'ai compris que vous vouliez jouer avec moi et je suis ici, seule. Pourquoi ne pas me tuer maintenant? Edward saurait probablement comprendre que vous ayez craqué et vous repartirez vivre autre part sans remords. Si je reste en vie, les opportunités de ce genre ne se représenteront pas, je pense.»

Carlisle baissa des prunelles insistantes mais Bella semblait soudainement captivée par un buisson. Ils avançaient doucement. Il ricana et rétorqua d'une voix sombre en se penchant à son oreille:

«-T'avoir entre mes crocs par mes propres moyens est plus attrayant Isabella.»

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, trop lasse pour s'énerver de ses paroles. Il continua:

«-Je pourrais aisément goûter ton sang immédiatement. Tu saignes à divers endroits et t'y contraindre m'y serait aisé mais pas assez divertissant. Sois donc certaine que je reviendrai prendre ce qui m'appartient femme.»

Cette fois, Bella pivota rapidement sa frimousse agacée vers l'homme:

« -Oh ! _Deviens ma proie et cède-moi._ Cette foutue phrase que vous m'avez dite le soir du bal, c'est donc _ça_ la signification. Je vais vous apprendre quelque chose _Docteur_… Je ne suis pas un objet! D'ailleurs je vais dévoiler votre petit jeu mesquin à toute votre famille.»

Le vampire gronda méchamment et l'amena en tirant sur son coude contre lui. Elle faillit s'effondrer sous la vivacité du geste. L'homme la toisa en approchant son visage du sien, ses yeux noircissant, angoissants. Il plaça son autre main contre sa nuque pour la garder sous contrôle. Elle geint, effrayée mais essaya de rester intègre. Carlisle se distrayait de ses iris noyées de terreur et la prévient:

«-Ma famille et moi allons partir quelque temps et j'aimerais pendant cette période un semblant de calme. Tu ne leur diras rien. Et, j'apprécierais que tu sois plus respectueuse envers tes ainés. Sache que malgré les apparences je suis aussi un traqueur. Un être qui se nourrit de sang et qui dévore la peur de ses victimes.»

Ses doigts masculins maltraitaient sa nuque la faisant voire trouble.

Elle articula difficilement:

«-Je..Ne leur dirais…Rien. Mais laisse-moi… Respirer…»

Voyant que la jeune femme suffoquait et que ses yeux se révulsaient, il relâcha son ascendant et entoura un bras solide autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Elle était si faible. Bella toussa et il la taquina en ayant entendu son tutoiement.

«-Je suis surpris que tu te souviennes de ces mots. J'aime à croire que tu y as songé pendant tout ce temps?»

Ils se dirigèrent hors des fourrés et Bella vit l'épicerie de Forks. Apparemment il avait été franc concernant la direction. Elle serra son bras masculin contre son corps pour se donner une meilleure allure alors que ses égratignures la brûlaient.

Elle mentit en souriant, se sachant plus en sureté:

«-Pas même en rêve.»

L'homme baissa alors ses iris englobées d'un noir d'ancre qui la fit trembler et il déclama calmement:

«-N'est-ce pas contradictoire de me reparler de cela si, comme tu le prétends, tu n'y penses pas?»

Il la souleva momentanément quand il y eut une marche imposante à franchir. La maison de Charlie n'était plus très loin. Isabella abandonna le membre qui l'englobait en se délogeant et l'interrogea d'une voix éteinte:

«-Esmée sait-elle que tu… Pardon, que vous vous amusez à ce genre de jeu avec des jeunes femmes sans défenses?»

Le médecin ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes en observant le ciel. Bella, analysait son expression froide, autoritaire qui lui était peu familière. Elle se risquait à comprendre ses intentions. Enfin, la maison de Charlie se dessina dans leur champ de vision. Il répondit finalement:

«-Tu n'es pas réellement sans défense. D'ailleurs, je ne te veux pas vraiment de mal. Plus ou moins. Et, Esmée n'a rien à savoir de ça. Elle pense toujours que j'ai mon monstre sous contrôle. Si tu veux mon avis, aucun _des enfants_ n'est totalement sous maîtrise totale non plus. Etre un vampire à ce désavantage d'adorer la chasse même en étant végétarien. Si tu voyais Rose quand elle se nourrit, tu ne dirais pas que nous sommes de bon samaritains.»

Carlisle n'avait pas véritablement répondu à son interrogation muette. Pourquoi elle?

Devant les escaliers du perron, le docteur s'abaissa à sa hauteur, prit une mèche de cheveux pour la flairer et certifia:

«-Le pluriel dans ta question est à bannir. Tu es la seule qui réveille en moi la bête que je suis devenue il y a de cela plus de trois cents ans.»

Et il l'abandonna là.

Seule,

et frigorifiée dans le noir opaque de la nuit.

* * *

><p><span>Note d'auteur:<span>

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot.

_Prochain chapitre: L'abandon d'Eward... Et l'amitié de Jacob dans sa nouvelle vie._

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	4. Chap3 Aide et non récompense

Note d'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoila avec la suite. **(Certains m'ont prévenu qu'il y avait un petit souci de 'fautes'... J'ai voulu poster rapidement sans y faire attention. Je m'en excuse.)**

**Larosesurleau, lucie, MissMouette, lyylla, Johana, Lolotte, BellaMcCarthy, Grazie, Yachiru-chan92** - Merci d'être ici à lire et commenter mon histoire!

◊Chapitre _quatre: Protection et dilemme_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03** et **Larosesurleau** pour la correction.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Lucie:** Coucou, Tu vas savoir pourquoi Edward est comme ça. D'ailleurs, tu verras sur la fin y'a un petit quelque chose d'étrange, mais Edward est toujours dans la partie. Certes c'est un plus un Bella/Carlisle mais Edward est là et compte bien se faire voir! Sinon j'aime bien aussi Jasper. D'ailleurs je vais faire apparaitre quelques personnages à l'occasion. De là à savoir avec qui elle va finir. C'est... Compliqué, bien que j'ai ma préférence sans aucun doute.

**Johana:** Merci d'être toujours là. Bises et bonne lecture :D

**Lolotte:** Coucou. Je me doute bien que tu apprécies si tu continues à lire. Je suis encore plus ravie, si tu l'as trouvé intéréssant, en sachant que mon style d'écriture ne t'enchante pas tellement. Maintenant j'espère que cette suite ira. Imagination quand tu nous tiens ;) Bonne lecture.

◊Tout est bon ? C'est parti.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 <strong>

Un coup de tonnerre claqua dans le silence dense créé entre les trois personnages.

Jasper s'était accoudé au plan de travail et paraissait se foutre de ce qui se tramait dans la pièce. Il avait simplement ramassé la pomme auparavant croquée par Bella pour la déposer dans l'évier. Il lisait clairement les émotions de Carlisle, et de l'humaine. Humaine qui semblait être furieuse, apeurée et totalement perdue. Quoi qu'il put l'identifier comme étant un tantinet absurde et aliénée compte tenu de ses actes.

Mettre en joue un vampire. Grotesque.

Carlisle se plaisait vraisemblablement à contempler la demoiselle anxieuse. Son père était un homme bon et charitable. Cependant, l'ancien major savait aussi qu'il restait un vampire malgré tout. Que ses désirs obscurs s'étaient éveillés avec l'arrivée de Bella dans leur vie. Ce qui n'était pas son problème. Le docteur gérait ses profonds secrets seul. Alice s'en doutait. Toutefois la femme de Jasper était une très bonne illusionniste. Ainsi pour dire qu'elle maitrisait parfaitement ses pensées dés qu'Edward était dans les parages. Lui aussi. Tout comme Carlisle d'ailleurs. Edward se faisait duper comme un novice. Le télépathe croyait tout savoir. Excepté l'évidence que Carlisle traquait _la fille du Shérif_. Rosalie et Emmett n'étaient au courant de rien. Avoir ce genre de dons exceptionnels était bon et mauvais.

Alice et Jasper avaient tendance à connaître tous les sujets confidentiels. Par déduction ou par vision. Ils formaient un couple plutôt craint dans la famille.

A présent, l'ancien dieu de la guerre se distrayait à les regarder s'affronter. Comment le gentil docteur se comportait lorsque son monstre faisait surface? Cela s'avérait amusant finalement de lui être venu en aide. Carlisle l'avait sommé de venir aider Isabella Swan… La femme qui attirait les suceurs de sang.

De son côté, Isabella Swan examinait le médecin précautionneusement. Si il bougeait elle crierait et tirerait. Ou l'inverse. Son air calculateur la dérangeait. Quoi qu'il ait en tête cela n'était pas nécessairement bienveillant. Apparemment le toubib n'était pas intervenu ce soir dans une optique atruiste. Il servait aussi ses propres intérêts. Ce dernier s'approcha d'un pas et elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler. Sitôt, il gronda en faisant éteindre le début du cri. Elle sourcilla, peu disposée à admettre sa frayeur. Elle demanda narquoisement:

«-Je vous assure que je vais hurler si vous avancer encore. Angela se réveillera et ça… Ce n'est pas correct si elle se met à poser des questions. N'est-ce pas?»

Jasper avoua immédiatement:

«-Je pourrais alors la tuer sans remords. Et, ce serait ta faute. Son sang me parait fade à côté du tiens mais comme tu es chasses gardée, je me contenterais du sien » Il huma fort « Quoi que sa petite senteur de camomille me rend particulièrement affamé.»

Bella resta ébahie devant les allégations du mari d'Alice. Il était sérieux. Elle se renfrogna et remarqua que l'autre vampire s'était approché en profitant de la distraction de Jasper. Ce dernier lui sourit. Oui, il pouvait admettre s'amuser.

La bouche du canon du fusil vint taper contre le torse du médecin. Elle écarquilla les yeux en relevant son visage pour rencontrer l'air serein de l'immortel. Ils auraient cette conversation de gré ou de force. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu discuter sans cette proximité mais Carlisle bénéficiait de ce temps pour observer la demoiselle sous toutes les coutures. Il vit ses lèvres frémirent et son petit nez se froncer en symbiose de ses sourcils. Elle hésitait. Il engagea un sourire enjôleur. Elle déglutit.

L'eau dégoulinait de son corps masculin et salissait le parquet à quelques endroits. Ses cheveux blonds pâles se collaient à la peau de son visage d'ange déchu et ses yeux ravageurs l'étudiaient toujours. Ténébreux et charmans. Impitoyable et fort. Pourquoi tous les vampires paraissaient comme irréellement séduisants? L'applique, contre le mur du salon le réfléchissait d'une manière particulièrement monstrueuse et attrayante. Deux contradictions incontrôlables dans son petit cerveau d'humaine. Cela l'ébranlait. Cette chemise qui épousait sa musculature l'impressionnait. Autrefois, Bella regardait le docteur Cullen comme un homme beau mais banal. Aujourd'hui il la désarmait totalement. Il affolait ses émotions et son cœur qui tambourina férocement. Ses jambes furent recouvertes de frissons et ses orteils se courbèrent sous l'inconfort de la situation. Elle haleta et prit une inspiration. Les deux vampires ne ratèrent rien de l'attitude inconsciente de son corps.

Jasper aurait pu sentir les frissons de la jeune femme tellement son corps déferlait l'envie. Il ricana sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Seul Carlisle lui ordonna de se taire d'un murmure rapide.

Bella décida d'engranger ses forces physiques dans son mental et ignora le toubib. Elle pencha donc la tête, ses cheveux voletèrent, afin d'apercevoir Jasper. Elle lui demanda d'une voix septique:

«-Pourquoi donc, Edward voudrait-il me tuer? C'est insensé… N'est-ce pas moi qui l'ait aidé à rester en vie?»

L'empathe la sonda de son recoin de la cuisine et dit:

«-Il a trouvé sa compagne en revenant d'Italie. Tu le gène. Point final.»

Estomaquée par ses dires, Bella soupira. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle se satisferait de cette explication biscornue. Elle maintient sa poigne sur l'arme et la redressa bien horizontalement. La bouche du fusil s'enfonça dans le pull du médecin. Ce qui la rassura. La jeune femme remarqua qu'il la fixait toujours et elle pinça les lèvres en remettant une mèche de cheveux tombante d'un haussement d'épaule. Elle consentit à s'adresser à Carlisle directement:

«-Vous pourriez éclairer ma lanterne? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous venez ici en pleine nuit. A t'il réellement essayé de me tuer alors qu'Angela dormait avec moi. Ce n'est pas très discret comme tactique. Et puis il pouvait juste m'ignorer. C'est stupide ce que vous me dites.» Bella leur offrit une moue désabusée. «Mis à part ça, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, virez le plancher tout de suite! De toute façon j'ai déjà confirmé ne plus vouloir avoir affaire à Edward pour le moment. Qu'il fasse donc sa vie et me laisse en paix ou qu'on en discute tous les deux. Il ne peut pas juste décider de me tuer. Ça ne lui ressemble pas!»

Malgré son état pitoyable devant eux, elle ne flancherait pas. Certes, la demoiselle était en compagnie de deux sublimes et captivants vampires alors qu'elle était habillée d'un pitoyable short, les yeux cernés et les cheveux en batailles. Elle recula futilement en dévisageant un homme puis l'autre. Carlisle parla alors d'une voix douce:

«-Ce n'est pas si simple. Dans sa tête tu es un obstacle à son bonheur…»

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Bella se fâcha en tapant du pied.

«-Je ne lui demande rien! Je ne le harcelle pas ou que sais-je encore. Je lui fiche la paix. D'ailleurs pourquoi revenir ici simplement pour me tuer? Comme je viens de vous le dire ça ne lui ressemble pas. Vous êtes des malades! Comme ci j'allais croire ça!»

Essoufflée par sa tirade elle se détourna des deux hommes. Courroucée. La jeune femme grimpa les premières marches de l'escalier en ordonnant clairement d'un timbre sombre et sans un regard:

«-Fichez le camp d'ici… Barrez-vous. Je me débrouillerai bien sans vous. Edward n'est pas bête.»

Tourner le dos à deux suceurs de sang n'était pas conseillé. Pourtant, Isabella le fit sans y penser vraiment. Les deux immortels la suivirent des yeux. Elle était intempestive et franchement malpolie. L'un haussa les épaules, désintéressé. Le second la rattrapa et l'attira à lui enroulant un bras puissant autour de sa taille. Elle tressaillit et hurla. Elle avait pensé tomber en arrière sous le moment. Prévoyant Carlisle couvrit sa bouche de sa grande main. Il gronda contre elle.

«-Tais-toi! Tu vas réveiller l'humaine. » Elle vit en biais qu'il était agacée tout aussi qu'excité quand il certifia. «-… Finalement tu peux continuer mais ne te plaint pas s'il t'arrive des choses que tu regretterais ensuite.»

De quoi parlait-il réellement? Assurément pas de se nourrir. Consciente qu'il ne lâcherait pas de sitôt son emprise, elle souffla et cessa de remuer. Alors, Bella sentit un nez enfouit dans ses cheveux effleurer sa nuque pendant qu'il la reniflait. Elle s'accrocha à ses bras, les jambes dans le vide et haleta quand s'échappa un soupire de contentement hors des lèvres de l'homme. Un collatéral frisson la fit sursauter. Abandonnant toute tentative de fuite mais peu désireuse et se faire bouffer par le médecin, elle déblatéra:

«-C'est bon, je vous écoute! Et, lâchez-moi immédiatement parce que je n'aime pas tellement quand vous faites ça…»

Carlisle ne bougea plus et lança une œillade incertaine à Jasper. Ce dernier pouvait presque entendre le monstre de son père se mouvoir en son corps. Aucun doute sur ce qu'il aurait fait sans sa présence. Jasper ne broncha pas. Carlisle redescendit les marches en reculant et déposa Bella sur le canapé avant de s'y assoir également. Le médecin prit entre deux doigts le menton de la jeune femme et l'obligea à rencontrer ses pupilles inquisitrices:

«-Es-tu consciente que nous sommes ici pour t'aider?» Bella n'hésita pas et opina, ses yeux s'humidifiants. Désespérée. «Bien. Edward a effectivement rencontré sa _véritable compagne_. Tu es sa chanteuse. Il voudrait posséder les deux et nous savons tous ici que ce n'est pas envisageable. Ton précédent anniversaire lui à fait prendre conscience qu'il ne te préserverait pas de tout. C'est impossible. Et, son attirance pour ton sang est devenu un vrai problème. C'est humiliant pour toi mais nous avons quitté la ville pour ça. Toutefois, il a absolument tenu à revenir en te revoyant en Italie. Ce qui n'est pas une sage décision si tu veux mon avis. Il t'aime, mais reste coincé devant ses options.»

La jeune femme détourna le regard en songeant à cette vérité. Si son Edward, celui dont elle était amoureuse auparavant était promis à une autre femme, qu'allait-il advenir d'elle? Les Volturi viendraient-ils la tuer? Bella lorgna l'arme posée sur le canapé. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas simplement les éradiquer d'un tir bien placé? Voyant qu'elle allait se blesser à force de mâchouiller ses lèvres, Carlisle appuya sur sa mâchoire pour récupérer son attention. La demoiselle ancra donc ses orbes chocolat dans les siens et dit doucement:

«-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela dérange. Qu'il me tue ou non.»

Carlisle haussa un sourcil interrogateur à Jasper qui haussa les épaules:

«-Tu te lamentes? C'est un fait. Edward veut ta mort. Ça le dévore. Autant qu'il voudrait te posséder. Ce soir Jasper m'a prévenu qu'il ressentait un sentiment étrange venant de lui. Alice à d'ailleurs eu une vision. Il t'arrachait le cœur ce soir. Nous pensons que c'est de t'avoir vu dans les bras de ce Jacob qui l'a déstabilisé. Il en a visiblement conclu que tu avais tourné la page concernant votre relation.»

Ce qui du point de vue de Bella était faux. Après tout, Edward et elle n'en avait pas encore discuté.

Jasper s'incéra de nouveau dans la conversation:

«-Quand nous l'avons su, il était en route. Il est jaloux du gamin avec qui tu traines. Il a sa compagne mais a décidé que personne ne t'aurait à sa place.»

Les deux vampires échangèrent une moue circonspecte. Carlisle murmura si bas qu'elle crut le rêver: «-Ce qui reste à vérifier.»

Maintenant que tout était dit, Bella réfléchissait à une chose importante. Quels intérêts avaient Carlisle et Jasper de la protéger? En de telles circonstances la demoiselle pouvait aussi avouer n'avoir que le choix d'écouter. Jasper, en ressentant l'acceptation de l'humaine reprit la parole:

«-Edward a essayé de s'introduire dans ta chambre mais je l'ai fait fuir. Ne fais pas cette tête, il a bien l'avantage de m'avoir perçu venir, mais ses facultés aux combats sont nuls. Je suis plus fort que lui.»

La jeune femme décrocha un sourire qui surprit les deux vampires. Elle effleura le poignet de Carlisle du dos de sa main pour lui signifier de s'éloigner. Il consentit à lâcher son visage et la contempla se reculer contre le dossier du canapé. Elle croisa ensuite les bras ainsi que ses jambes. Une posture exprimant l'indifférence. Elle s'exclama alors:

«-D'accord, j'ai compris les grandes lignes. Je suppose que vous avez prévu un petit quelque chose pour que je sois en sécurité dans le cas où Edward retenterait de m'assassiner si méchamment»

Jasper grogna: «-Ce n'est pas un putain de jeux Bella.»

Elle balaya cette remarque d'un geste de la main et s'adressa à Carlisle:

«-Avant que j'entende cette proposition, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Quelque chose que je vous ais déjà demandé. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser me tuer? Ces histoire d'amourettes ne vous concerne en rien il me semble. Vous allez mettre en péril votre famille pour quoi… Pour moi ? »

Bien entendu, Bella ne désirait pas mourir ce soir. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser cette question. Il voulait la traquer et la dominer, certes. Mais irait-il jusqu'à s'éloigner de sa famille juste pour une histoire sans aucune logique? Basée sur l'instinct.

En s'échappant de ses interrogations intérieures, elle repéra une lueur insolite dans les prunelles de l'homme. Ses yeux plissés étaient entourés de petits sillons noirs. Chose qui serait restée non visible si elle n'était pas si proche de lui. Le doré devint brumeux, grisâtre. Il s'inclina alors vers elle. Contre son corps. Penché jusqu'à appuyer sa joue glacée contre la sienne chaude. Bella cessa de respirer normalement et ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu du canapé. Il lui assura enfin d'un chuchotis électrisant:

«-Mes paroles sont toujours d'actualités. Je ne te céderais à personne. Tu mourras par ma main s'il le faut mais il ne t'atteindra pas de cette manière.»

Paralysée, elle inhala bruyamment. Il patienta. Il la sentit se détendre et se redressa afin d'observer sa frimousse tordue d'un sourire forcé. Jasper les observait et confirmait ses doutes sur les intensions de son père. Les deux personnes se défiaient du regard. Aussi, contrairement à ses suppositions Bella parvenait à soutenir les iris plutôt animal de _son paternel_:

«-Donc… Quoi que je décide après cette nuit, aucun de vous n'êtes en mesure de me mettre en sécurité. Et vous…» Elle désigna du menton le toubib. «…n'êtes pas véritablement ici pour cela. Vous venez vous assurer que votre jouet fonctionne encore? Dans tous les cas, vous voulez me tuer vous-même n'est-ce pas…»

Carlisle se mit debout et un ronronnement dévastateur la fit se crisper. Elle se tut et attendit qu'il parle:

«-Tu ne m'a pas bien compris manifestement. Tu seras transformée d'ici peu Bella. Qu'importe ce qu'il advienne.»

La nommée se releva pareillement et s'écarta à une distance qu'elle jugeait raisonnable. Elle affirma alors en plissant les yeux:

«-Certainement pas! Quand je l'ai voulu Edward a décidé de ne pas me le permettre. A présent _je_ décide de mon avenir. _Je_ vais aller en caroline du Sud, étudier la littérature et surtout vivre normalement.» la demoiselle les toisa d'un air de défi et dit en balançant son bras. «Ceci étant éclaircis, j'apprécierais que vous fichiez le camp d'ici.»

Jasper se tient droit en avançant près d'eux. Il lui demanda, malicieux:

«-J'aimerais bien voir comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour foutre deux vampires à la porte.»

Bella haussa les épaules:

«-J'ai des tas d'allumettes à vous balancer s'il le faut. C'est bien comme ça qu'on tue un vampire non?»

-Une allumette ? Et tu penses pouvoir les atteindre avant nous, humaine? »

Carlisle se moquait également de sa faiblesse. Jasper affichait un rictus mauvais. Ces deux là commençaient à l'énerver franchement.

«-J'appelle Jacob. » En effet, elle prit le combiné mais Carlisle qui s'était déplacé en un éclair envoya l'objet au loin. Ce vacarme allait finir par réveiller Angela. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. N'avait-elle pas mis ses boules quies?

L'homme la mesurait de toute sa hauteur en affichant un air contrarié. Sa patience était nulle à présent. Bella recula mais il la retient par l'avant bras et sa poitrine vint claquer contre son torse. Elle grimaça en gémissant sous le dur contact. De sa main valide elle essaya de le repousser. En vain. Carlisle plaça ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la fit enfin reculer pour la dévisager:

«-J'ai demandé à Jasper de rester près de toi pour les prochains jours. Le temps que tu obtiennes ton diplôme et que tu quittes l'état. Il t'accompagnera jusqu'en Arizona. Ensuite, je le relayerai. J'ai quelques sujets à m'occuper avant de pouvoir partir. Je ne peux définitivement pas te séquestrer mais te surveiller oui.»

Bella frémissait en se rendant compte qu'il voulait diriger sa vie. Elle demanda suspicieuse:

«-Comment ça me surveiller. Je pars d'ici et loin pour être certaine que vous ne veniez pas me déranger. Faites-donc votre vie sans moi bordel ! Edward ne me suivra pas là-bas.»

La jeune femme secoua les épaules en espérant qu'il délaisse son maintient. Carlisle lui dit:

«-Que peut-on savoir? Qu'il tient beaucoup à sa nouvelle femme. Si ce n'est lui, ce sera elle qui te trouvera. Les compagnons ne sont pas partageurs Bella.»

Essayait-il de la mettre en confiance en insinuant qu'il la protégeait vraiment? Elle osa se moquer et demander:

«-Ouais… C'est sur que vous êtes vachement compréhensif par rapport aux relationnels entre les gens. D'ailleurs, que dit Esmée de tout cela. Elle doit être heureuse que vous la laissiez seule ici pour fréquenter une humaine.»

Encore une fois il ne répondit pas mais sourit à la remarque :

«-Nous nous fréquentons ? Mon ami Jasper, je crois qu'Isabella à besoin de sommeil. »

Le nommé ne commenta pas mais compris le message. Il salua d'un hochement de tête la jeune femme et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Avant de disparaitre il dit dans un souffle:

«-Excuse-moi de t'avoir attaqué à ton anniversaire. Ce n'était pas contre toi…»

La porte se referma d'elle-même. Isabella reporta son attention sur l'homme qui la regardait attentivement. Elle déglutit, se gratta le cou par gêne et demanda:

«-Et maintenant quoi ? Vous allez vous assurer que j'aille bien me mettre au lit comme une grande?»

Carlisle ne sourit pas. Il porta sa main contre sa joue rougie par leur vive discussion. Prenant sur elle pour ne pas lui montrer ses craintes, Bella leva un fier menton en le fixant sans honte. Son regard glissa sur les cheveux blonds du médecin puis sa mâchoire carrée qui se contractait. Ses lèvres, fines. Puis revinrent sur ses iris curieux.

La main de Carlisle descendit contre sa nuque nue, ses épaules recouvertes du tissu et passa dans son dos quand il s'avança. Elle l'interrogea silencieusement. Indécise quand à ses réactions. Devait-elle le gifler? Il ne disait toujours rien. Son appréhension grimpa lorsqu'il s'inclina et que son haleine fraiche effleura son petit nez. Elle voyait son désir soudain et n'eut pas le loisir de s'enfuir. La gelure de ses lèvres contre la commissure des siennes la tétanisa. Bella s'immobilisa. Ses poings se serrèrent. De sa langue, il câlina sa lèvre supérieure doucement. Aucune pression. La demoiselle ouvrit la bouche pour protester tandis qu'il la rapprochait.

L'homme lui agrippa une mèche de ses longs cheveux et ses réprimandes moururent aussitôt. Elle se sentait brulante et ballotée dans l'improbable.

Il avait pénétré sa chaude humidité et grondait en harmonie de son gémissement incontrôlé. Elle haleta en assimilant son venin piquant à du réglisse mais avec la texture d'une gelée de confiture.

Il glissa ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle frémit.

Carlisle fit rouler la lèvre inférieure de la demoiselle entre ses dents. Un sentiment extasiant la secoua. De sa canine, il fendit celle-ci et suçota le nectar écarlate qui dégoulina. Bella étouffa sous la douleur et l'insécurisant plaisir.

Quand il se redressa, la mine satisfaite, elle put voir ce rouge chatoyant qui fut nettoyé d'une manière séduisante, érotique.

Brusquement, elle reflua en manquant de tomber sous ses émotions. Elle avait aimé cet échange. Elle trouvait le père d'Edward fascinant. Autant que lui sinon plus. Pourtant il paraissait sauvage et indomptable. Une chose qui contrastait avec _son_ Edward. La posture bestiale et le grondement qu'il produisait l'effrayait maintenant. Ses iris se déployaient dans une obscurité malsaine. Il abordait un sourire ensorceleur trop inquiétant.

Il murmura d'une voix rauque:

«-Tu es une proie sincèrement alléchante ma Belle.»

Il s'évapora dans la nuit.

Encore de cette manière qu'elle détestait.

Son index traça la fissure dans sa chair. Il l'avait véritablement mordu à un endroit particulier. Ses jambes grelottaient. Son ventre se tordait d'une chaleur insoutenable et terrifiante.

Bella ne comprenait pas ses intentions. Il voulait la tuer? La toucher autrement? Ce soir, elle crut même qu'il pensait entreprendre autre chose.

Mais une chose était sûr, Isabella n'était qu'un jouet pour lui.

* * *

><p><span>Note d'auteur:<span>

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot!

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, surtout la fin... Parce qu'à partir d'ici tout va mal dans l'esprit de Bella. C'est également ici que débute leur relation anbigüe et qu'Edward revient à la charge...

Prochain chapitre: Fuite impossible_ - Bella décampe de Forks..._

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	5. Chap4 Protection et Dilemme

Note d'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoila avec la suite.

**Larosesurleau, lucie, MissMouette, lyylla, Johana, Lolotte, BellaMcCarthy, Grazie, Yachiru-chan92** - Merci d'être ici à lire et commenter mon histoire!

◊Chapitre _quatre: Protection et dilemme_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03** et **Larosesurleau** pour la correction.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Lucie:** Coucou, Tu vas savoir pourquoi Edward est comme ça. D'ailleurs, tu verras sur la fin y'a un petit quelque chose d'étrange, mais Edward est toujours dans la partie. Certes c'est un plus un Bella/Carlisle mais Edward est là et compte bien se faire voir! Sinon j'aime bien aussi Jasper. D'ailleurs je vais faire apparaitre quelques personnages à l'occasion. De là à savoir avec qui elle va finir. C'est... Compliqué, bien que j'ai ma préférence sans aucun doute.

**Johana:** Merci d'être toujours là. Bises et bonne lecture :D

**Lolotte:** Coucou. Je me doute bien que tu apprécies si tu continues à lire. Je suis encore plus ravie, si tu l'as trouvé intéréssant, en sachant que mon style d'écriture ne t'enchante pas tellement. Maintenant j'espère que cette suite ira. Imagination quand tu nous tiens ;) Bonne lecture.

◊Tout est bon ? C'est parti.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 <strong>

Un coup de tonnerre claqua dans le silence dense créé entre les trois personnages.

Jasper s'était accoudé au plan de travail et paraissait se foutre de ce qui se tramait dans la pièce. Il avait simplement ramassé la pomme auparavant croquée par Bella pour la déposer dans l'évier. Il lisait clairement les émotions de Carlisle, et de l'humaine. Humaine qui semblait être furieuse, apeurée et totalement perdue. Quoi qu'il put l'identifier comme étant un tantinet absurde et aliénée compte tenu de ses actes.

Mettre en joue un vampire. Grotesque.

Carlisle se plaisait vraisemblablement à contempler la demoiselle anxieuse. Son père était un homme bon et charitable. Cependant, l'ancien major savait aussi qu'il restait un vampire malgré tout. Que ses désirs obscurs s'étaient éveillés avec l'arrivée de Bella dans leur vie. Ce qui n'était pas son problème. Le docteur gérait ses profonds secrets seul. Alice s'en doutait. Toutefois la femme de Jasper était une très bonne illusionniste. Ainsi pour dire qu'elle maitrisait parfaitement ses pensées dés qu'Edward était dans les parages. Lui aussi. Tout comme Carlisle d'ailleurs. Edward se faisait duper comme un novice. Le télépathe croyait tout savoir. Excepté l'évidence que Carlisle traquait _la fille du Shérif_. Rosalie et Emmett n'étaient au courant de rien. Avoir ce genre de dons exceptionnels était bon et mauvais.

Alice et Jasper avaient tendance à connaître tous les sujets confidentiels. Par déduction ou par vision. Ils formaient un couple plutôt craint dans la famille.

A présent, l'ancien dieu de la guerre se distrayait à les regarder s'affronter. Comment le gentil docteur se comportait lorsque son monstre faisait surface? Cela s'avérait amusant finalement de lui être venu en aide. Carlisle l'avait sommé de venir aider Isabella Swan… La femme qui attirait les suceurs de sang.

De son côté, Isabella Swan examinait le médecin précautionneusement. Si il bougeait elle crierait et tirerait. Ou l'inverse. Son air calculateur la dérangeait. Quoi qu'il ait en tête cela n'était pas nécessairement bienveillant. Apparemment le toubib n'était pas intervenu ce soir dans une optique atruiste. Il servait aussi ses propres intérêts. Ce dernier s'approcha d'un pas et elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler. Sitôt, il gronda en faisant éteindre le début du cri. Elle sourcilla, peu disposée à admettre sa frayeur. Elle demanda narquoisement:

«-Je vous assure que je vais hurler si vous avancer encore. Angela se réveillera et ça… Ce n'est pas correct si elle se met à poser des questions. N'est-ce pas?»

Jasper avoua immédiatement:

«-Je pourrais alors la tuer sans remords. Et, ce serait ta faute. Son sang me parait fade à côté du tiens mais comme tu es chasses gardée, je me contenterais du sien » Il huma fort « Quoi que sa petite senteur de camomille me rend particulièrement affamé.»

Bella resta ébahie devant les allégations du mari d'Alice. Il était sérieux. Elle se renfrogna et remarqua que l'autre vampire s'était approché en profitant de la distraction de Jasper. Ce dernier lui sourit. Oui, il pouvait admettre s'amuser.

La bouche du canon du fusil vint taper contre le torse du médecin. Elle écarquilla les yeux en relevant son visage pour rencontrer l'air serein de l'immortel. Ils auraient cette conversation de gré ou de force. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu discuter sans cette proximité mais Carlisle bénéficiait de ce temps pour observer la demoiselle sous toutes les coutures. Il vit ses lèvres frémirent et son petit nez se froncer en symbiose de ses sourcils. Elle hésitait. Il engagea un sourire enjôleur. Elle déglutit.

L'eau dégoulinait de son corps masculin et salissait le parquet à quelques endroits. Ses cheveux blonds pâles se collaient à la peau de son visage d'ange déchu et ses yeux ravageurs l'étudiaient toujours. Ténébreux et charmans. Impitoyable et fort. Pourquoi tous les vampires paraissaient comme irréellement séduisants? L'applique, contre le mur du salon le réfléchissait d'une manière particulièrement monstrueuse et attrayante. Deux contradictions incontrôlables dans son petit cerveau d'humaine. Cela l'ébranlait. Cette chemise qui épousait sa musculature l'impressionnait. Autrefois, Bella regardait le docteur Cullen comme un homme beau mais banal. Aujourd'hui il la désarmait totalement. Il affolait ses émotions et son cœur qui tambourina férocement. Ses jambes furent recouvertes de frissons et ses orteils se courbèrent sous l'inconfort de la situation. Elle haleta et prit une inspiration. Les deux vampires ne ratèrent rien de l'attitude inconsciente de son corps.

Jasper aurait pu sentir les frissons de la jeune femme tellement son corps déferlait l'envie. Il ricana sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Seul Carlisle lui ordonna de se taire d'un murmure rapide.

Bella décida d'engranger ses forces physiques dans son mental et ignora le toubib. Elle pencha donc la tête, ses cheveux voletèrent, afin d'apercevoir Jasper. Elle lui demanda d'une voix septique:

«-Pourquoi donc, Edward voudrait-il me tuer? C'est insensé… N'est-ce pas moi qui l'ait aidé à rester en vie?»

L'empathe la sonda de son recoin de la cuisine et dit:

«-Il a trouvé sa compagne en revenant d'Italie. Tu le gène. Point final.»

Estomaquée par ses dires, Bella soupira. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle se satisferait de cette explication biscornue. Elle maintient sa poigne sur l'arme et la redressa bien horizontalement. La bouche du fusil s'enfonça dans le pull du médecin. Ce qui la rassura. La jeune femme remarqua qu'il la fixait toujours et elle pinça les lèvres en remettant une mèche de cheveux tombante d'un haussement d'épaule. Elle consentit à s'adresser à Carlisle directement:

«-Vous pourriez éclairer ma lanterne? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous venez ici en pleine nuit. A t'il réellement essayé de me tuer alors qu'Angela dormait avec moi. Ce n'est pas très discret comme tactique. Et puis il pouvait juste m'ignorer. C'est stupide ce que vous me dites.» Bella leur offrit une moue désabusée. «Mis à part ça, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, virez le plancher tout de suite! De toute façon j'ai déjà confirmé ne plus vouloir avoir affaire à Edward pour le moment. Qu'il fasse donc sa vie et me laisse en paix ou qu'on en discute tous les deux. Il ne peut pas juste décider de me tuer. Ça ne lui ressemble pas!»

Malgré son état pitoyable devant eux, elle ne flancherait pas. Certes, la demoiselle était en compagnie de deux sublimes et captivants vampires alors qu'elle était habillée d'un pitoyable short, les yeux cernés et les cheveux en batailles. Elle recula futilement en dévisageant un homme puis l'autre. Carlisle parla alors d'une voix douce:

«-Ce n'est pas si simple. Dans sa tête tu es un obstacle à son bonheur…»

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Bella se fâcha en tapant du pied.

«-Je ne lui demande rien! Je ne le harcelle pas ou que sais-je encore. Je lui fiche la paix. D'ailleurs pourquoi revenir ici simplement pour me tuer? Comme je viens de vous le dire ça ne lui ressemble pas. Vous êtes des malades! Comme ci j'allais croire ça!»

Essoufflée par sa tirade elle se détourna des deux hommes. Courroucée.

La jeune femme grimpa les premières marches de l'escalier en ordonnant clairement d'un timbre sombre et sans un regard:

«-Fichez le camp d'ici… Barrez-vous. Je me débrouillerai bien sans vous. Edward n'est pas si bête.»

Tourner le dos à deux suceurs de sang n'était pas conseillé. Pourtant, Isabella le fit sans y penser vraiment. Les deux immortels la suivirent des yeux. Elle était intempestive et franchement malpolie. L'un haussa les épaules, désintéressé. Le second la rattrapa et l'attira à lui enroulant un bras puissant autour de sa taille. Elle tressaillit et hurla. Elle avait pensé tomber en arrière sous le moment. Prévoyant Carlisle couvrit sa bouche de sa grande main. Il gronda contre elle.

«-Tais-toi! Tu vas réveiller l'humaine. » Elle vit en biais qu'il était agacée tout aussi qu'excité quand il certifia. «-… Finalement tu peux continuer mais ne te plaint pas s'il t'arrive des choses que tu regretterais ensuite.»

De quoi parlait-il réellement? Assurément pas de se nourrir. Consciente qu'il ne lâcherait pas de sitôt son emprise, elle souffla et cessa de remuer. Alors, Bella sentit un nez enfouit dans ses cheveux effleurer sa nuque pendant qu'il la reniflait. Elle s'accrocha à ses bras, les jambes dans le vide et haleta quand s'échappa un soupire de contentement hors des lèvres de l'homme. Un collatéral frisson la fit sursauter. Abandonnant toute tentative de fuite mais peu désireuse et se faire bouffer par le médecin, elle déblatéra:

«-C'est bon, je vous écoute! Et, lâchez-moi immédiatement parce que je n'aime pas tellement quand vous faites ça…»

Carlisle ne bougea plus et lança une œillade incertaine à Jasper. Ce dernier pouvait presque entendre le monstre de son père se mouvoir en son corps. Aucun doute sur ce qu'il aurait fait sans sa présence. Jasper ne broncha pas. Carlisle redescendit les marches en reculant et déposa Bella sur le canapé avant de s'y assoir également. Le médecin prit entre deux doigts le menton de la jeune femme et l'obligea à rencontrer ses pupilles inquisitrices:

«-Es-tu consciente que nous sommes ici pour t'aider?» Bella n'hésita pas et opina, ses yeux s'humidifiants. Désespérée. «Bien. Edward a effectivement rencontré sa _véritable compagne_. Tu es sa chanteuse. Il voudrait posséder les deux et nous savons tous ici que ce n'est pas envisageable. Ton précédent anniversaire lui à fait prendre conscience qu'il ne te préserverait pas de tout. C'est impossible. Et, son attirance pour ton sang est devenu un vrai problème. C'est humiliant pour toi mais nous avons quitté la ville pour ça. Toutefois, il a absolument tenu à revenir en te revoyant en Italie. Ce qui n'est pas une sage décision si tu veux mon avis. Il t'aime, mais reste coincé devant ses options.»

La jeune femme détourna le regard en songeant à cette vérité. Si son Edward, celui dont elle était amoureuse auparavant était promis à une autre femme, qu'allait-il advenir d'elle? Les Volturi viendraient-ils la tuer? Bella lorgna l'arme posée sur le canapé. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas simplement les éradiquer d'un tir bien placé? Voyant qu'elle allait se blesser à force de mâchouiller ses lèvres, Carlisle appuya sur sa mâchoire pour récupérer son attention. La demoiselle ancra donc ses orbes chocolat dans les siens et dit doucement:

«-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela dérange. Qu'il me tue ou non.»

Carlisle haussa un sourcil interrogateur à Jasper qui haussa les épaules:

«-Tu te lamentes? C'est un fait. Edward veut ta mort. Ça le dévore. Autant qu'il voudrait te posséder. Ce soir Jasper m'a prévenu qu'il ressentait un sentiment étrange venant de lui. Alice à d'ailleurs eu une vision. Il t'arrachait le cœur ce soir. Nous pensons que c'est de t'avoir vu dans les bras de ce Jacob qui l'a déstabilisé. Il en a visiblement conclu que tu avais tourné la page concernant votre relation.»

Ce qui du point de vue de Bella était faux. Après tout, Edward et elle n'en avait pas encore discuté.

Jasper s'incéra de nouveau dans la conversation:

«-Quand nous l'avons su, il était en route. Il est jaloux du gamin avec qui tu traines. Il a sa compagne mais a décidé que personne ne t'aurait à sa place.»

Les deux vampires échangèrent une moue circonspecte. Carlisle murmura si bas qu'elle crut le rêver: «-Ce qui reste à vérifier.»

Maintenant que tout était dit, Bella réfléchissait à une chose importante. Quels intérêts avaient Carlisle et Jasper de la protéger? En de telles circonstances la demoiselle pouvait aussi avouer n'avoir que le choix d'écouter. Jasper, en ressentant l'acceptation de l'humaine reprit la parole:

«-Edward a essayé de s'introduire dans ta chambre mais je l'ai fait fuir. Ne fais pas cette tête, il a bien l'avantage de m'avoir perçu venir, mais ses facultés aux combats sont nuls. Je suis plus fort que lui.»

La jeune femme décrocha un sourire qui surprit les deux vampires. Elle effleura le poignet de Carlisle du dos de sa main pour lui signifier de s'éloigner. Il consentit à lâcher son visage et la contempla se reculer contre le dossier du canapé. Elle croisa ensuite les bras ainsi que ses jambes. Une posture exprimant l'indifférence. Elle s'exclama alors:

«-D'accord, j'ai compris les grandes lignes. Je suppose que vous avez prévu un petit quelque chose pour que je sois en sécurité dans le cas où Edward retenterait de m'assassiner si méchamment»

Jasper grogna: «-Ce n'est pas un putain de jeux Bella.»

Elle balaya cette remarque d'un geste de la main et s'adressa à Carlisle:

«-Avant que j'entende cette proposition, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Quelque chose que je vous ais déjà demandé. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser me tuer? Ces histoire d'amourettes ne vous concerne en rien il me semble. Vous allez mettre en péril votre famille pour quoi… Pour moi?»

Bien entendu, Bella ne désirait pas mourir ce soir. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser cette question. Il voulait la traquer et la dominer, certes. Mais irait-il jusqu'à s'éloigner de sa famille juste pour une histoire sans aucune logique? Basée sur l'instinct.

En s'échappant de ses interrogations intérieures, elle repéra une lueur insolite dans les prunelles de l'homme. Ses yeux plissés étaient entourés de petits sillons noirs. Chose qui serait restée non visible si elle n'était pas si proche de lui. Le doré devint brumeux, grisâtre. Il s'inclina alors vers elle. Contre son corps. Penché jusqu'à appuyer sa joue glacée contre la sienne chaude. Bella cessa de respirer normalement et ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu du canapé. Il lui assura enfin d'un chuchotis électrisant:

«-Mes paroles sont toujours d'actualités. Je ne te céderais à personne. Tu mourras par ma main s'il le faut mais il ne t'atteindra pas de cette manière.»

Paralysée, elle inhala bruyamment. Il patienta. Il la sentit se détendre et se redressa afin d'observer sa frimousse tordue d'un sourire forcé. Jasper les observait et confirmait ses doutes sur les intensions de son père. Les deux personnes se défiaient du regard. Aussi, contrairement à ses suppositions Bella parvenait à soutenir les iris plutôt animal de _son paternel_:

«-Donc… Quoi que je décide après cette nuit, aucun de vous n'êtes en mesure de me mettre en sécurité. Et vous…» Elle désigna du menton le toubib. «…n'êtes pas véritablement ici pour cela. Vous venez vous assurer que votre jouet fonctionne encore? Dans tous les cas, vous voulez me tuer vous-même n'est-ce pas…»

Carlisle se mit debout et un ronronnement dévastateur la fit se crisper. Elle se tut et attendit qu'il parle:

«-Tu ne m'a pas bien compris manifestement. Tu seras transformée d'ici peu Bella. Qu'importe ce qu'il advienne.»

La nommée se releva pareillement et s'écarta à une distance qu'elle jugeait raisonnable. Elle affirma alors en plissant les yeux:

«-Certainement pas! Quand je l'ai voulu Edward a décidé de ne pas me le permettre. A présent _je_ décide de mon avenir. _Je_ vais aller en caroline du Sud, étudier la littérature et surtout vivre normalement.» la demoiselle les toisa d'un air de défi et dit en balançant son bras. «Ceci étant éclaircis, j'apprécierais que vous fichiez le camp d'ici.»

Jasper se tient droit en avançant près d'eux. Il lui demanda, malicieux:

«-J'aimerais bien voir comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour foutre deux vampires à la porte.»

Bella haussa les épaules:

«-J'ai des tas d'allumettes à vous balancer s'il le faut. C'est bien comme ça qu'on tue un vampire non?»

-Une allumette? Et tu penses pouvoir les atteindre avant nous, humaine? »

Carlisle se moquait également de sa faiblesse. Jasper affichait un rictus mauvais. Ces deux là commençaient à l'énerver franchement.

«-J'appelle Jacob.» En effet, elle prit le combiné mais Carlisle qui s'était déplacé en un éclair envoya l'objet au loin. Ce vacarme allait finir par réveiller Angela. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. N'avait-elle pas mis ses boules quies?

L'homme la mesurait de toute sa hauteur en affichant un air contrarié. Sa patience était nulle à présent. Bella recula mais il la retient par l'avant bras et sa poitrine vint claquer contre son torse. Elle grimaça en gémissant sous le dur contact. De sa main valide elle essaya de le repousser. En vain. Carlisle plaça ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la fit enfin reculer pour la dévisager:

«-J'ai demandé à Jasper de rester près de toi pour les prochains jours. Le temps que tu obtiennes ton diplôme et que tu quittes l'état. Il t'accompagnera jusqu'en Arizona. Ensuite, je le relayerai. J'ai quelques sujets à m'occuper avant de pouvoir partir. Je ne peux définitivement pas te séquestrer mais te surveiller oui.»

Bella frémissait en se rendant compte qu'il voulait diriger sa vie. Elle demanda suspicieuse:

«-Comment ça me surveiller. Je pars d'ici et loin pour être certaine que vous ne veniez pas me déranger. Faites-donc votre vie sans moi bordel ! Edward ne me suivra pas là-bas.»

La jeune femme secoua les épaules en espérant qu'il délaisse son maintient. Carlisle lui dit:

«-Que peut-on savoir? Qu'il tient beaucoup à sa nouvelle femme. Si ce n'est lui, ce sera elle qui te trouvera. Les compagnons ne sont pas partageurs Bella.»

Essayait-il de la mettre en confiance en insinuant qu'il la protégeait vraiment? Elle osa se moquer et demander:

«-Ouais… C'est sur que vous êtes vachement compréhensif par rapport aux relationnels entre les gens. D'ailleurs, que dit Esmée de tout cela. Elle doit être heureuse que vous la laissiez seule ici pour fréquenter une humaine.»

Encore une fois il ne répondit pas mais sourit à la remarque :

«-Nous nous fréquentons ? Mon ami Jasper, je crois qu'Isabella à besoin de sommeil.»

Le nommé ne commenta pas mais compris le message. Il salua d'un hochement de tête la jeune femme et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Avant de disparaitre il dit dans un souffle:

«-Excuse-moi de t'avoir attaqué à ton anniversaire. Ce n'était pas contre toi…»

La porte se referma d'elle-même. Isabella reporta son attention sur l'homme qui la regardait attentivement. Elle déglutit, se gratta le cou par gêne et demanda:

«-Et maintenant quoi? Vous allez vous assurer que j'aille bien me mettre au lit comme une grande?»

Carlisle ne sourit pas. Il porta sa main contre sa joue rougie par leur vive discussion. Prenant sur elle pour ne pas lui montrer ses craintes, Bella leva un fier menton en le fixant sans honte. Son regard glissa sur les cheveux blonds du médecin puis sa mâchoire carrée qui se contractait. Ses lèvres, fines. Puis revinrent sur ses iris curieux.

La main de Carlisle descendit contre sa nuque nue, ses épaules recouvertes du tissu et passa dans son dos quand il s'avança. Elle l'interrogea silencieusement. Indécise quand à ses réactions. Devait-elle le gifler? Il ne disait toujours rien. Son appréhension grimpa lorsqu'il s'inclina et que son haleine fraiche effleura son petit nez. Elle voyait son désir soudain et n'eut pas le loisir de s'enfuir. La gelure de ses lèvres contre la commissure des siennes la tétanisa. Bella s'immobilisa. Ses poings se serrèrent. De sa langue, il câlina sa lèvre supérieure doucement. Aucune pression. La demoiselle ouvrit la bouche pour protester tandis qu'il la rapprochait.

L'homme lui agrippa une mèche de ses longs cheveux et ses réprimandes moururent aussitôt. Elle se sentait brulante et ballotée dans l'improbable.

Il avait pénétré sa chaude humidité et grondait en harmonie de son gémissement incontrôlé. Elle haleta en assimilant son venin piquant à du réglisse, mais avec la texture d'une gelée de confiture.

Il glissa ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle frémit.

Carlisle fit rouler la lèvre inférieure de la demoiselle entre ses dents. Un sentiment extasiant la secoua. De sa canine, il fendit celle-ci et suçota le nectar écarlate qui dégoulina. Bella étouffa sous la douleur et l'insécurisant plaisir.

Quand il se redressa, la mine satisfaite, elle put voir ce rouge chatoyant qui fut nettoyé d'une manière séduisante, érotique.

Brusquement, elle reflua en manquant de tomber sous ses émotions. Elle avait aimé cet échange. Elle trouvait le père d'Edward fascinant. Autant que lui sinon plus. Pourtant il paraissait sauvage et indomptable. Une chose qui contrastait avec _son_ Edward. La posture bestiale et le grondement qu'il produisait l'effrayait maintenant. Ses iris se déployaient dans une obscurité malsaine. Il abordait un sourire ensorceleur trop inquiétant.

Il murmura d'une voix rauque:

«-Tu es une proie sincèrement alléchante ma Belle.»

Il s'évapora dans la nuit.

Encore de cette manière qu'elle détestait.

Son index traça la fissure dans sa chair. Il l'avait véritablement mordu à un endroit particulier. Ses jambes grelottaient. Son ventre se tordait d'une chaleur insoutenable et terrifiante.

Bella ne comprenait pas ses intentions. Il voulait la tuer? La toucher autrement? Ce soir, elle crut même qu'il pensait entreprendre autre chose.

Mais une chose était sûr, Isabella n'était qu'un jouet pour lui.

* * *

><p><span>Note d'auteur:<span>

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot!

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, surtout la fin... Parce qu'à partir d'ici tout va mal dans l'esprit de Bella. C'est également ici que débute leur relation anbigüe et qu'Edward revient à la charge...

Prochain chapitre: Fuite impossible_ - Bella décampe de Forks..._

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	6. Chap5 Esquive ratée

Note d'auteur: Bien le bonjour! La fin Novembre approche. Avec un peu de chance, la neige va venir nous rendre visite ;)

Grand merci pour les mises en Alertes et les mises en Favoris. Cela me fait super plaisir!

**Larosesurleau, MissMouette, Lolotte, BellaMcCarthy, lucie, Delphine03, lyylla, Guest, Grazie, Johana** - Merci de toujours être là pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

◊Chapitre _cinq: Esquive ratée_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 et Larosesurleau pour la correction.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Lolotte**: Coucou, j'ai probablement posté un peu tôt. Sinon, je pense que c'est assez difficile de s'extraire de son propre style. J'espère que cela ira ici. Merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture.

**Lucie:** Hello, Merci pour ton commentaire :) J'aime bien Jasper dans cette fiction. Neutre. Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Bonne lecture!

**Guest**: Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui il m'arrive de faire des fautes. Dis-moi si tu en vois dans celui-ci :) Bonne lecture!

**Johana**: Merci pour ton commentaire! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :D

◊Tout est bon ? C'est parti.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

La remise des diplômes se passa relativement bien.

Tous les bacheliers furent acclamés dans la joie. Et, le soleil daigna même se présenter aux festivités, du moins partiellement. Charlie avait pris un deuxième jour de congé pour être auprès de sa fille. Il avait également utilisé le portable de cette dernière pour prendre des vidéos à l'attention de Renée.

Si tout le monde s'extasiait, la fille du Shérif fut stressée presque tout du long de la cérémonie. Néanmoins, elle maintient une allure ravie afin de ne pas inquiéter son paternel. Jacob et Billy Black furent aussi témoins des félicitations de rigueur du proviseur à Bella sur l'estrade. Les deux _Quilleutes_ avaient élevé le niveau des applaudissements, en faisant sourire la demoiselle de gêne. Jacob admettait ne pas intéresser _sa Bella _mais lui vouait une amitié sincère.

Toute la _famille Cullen_ assista à ce moment unique, de loin. Bella les avaient aperçu en amont de la foule assise. Par politesse, elle les avait salués d'un hochement de tête. Esmée avait eu un sourire engageant tandis que Carlisle la fixait sans aucune émotion apparente. Alice trépignait aux côtés de son mari qui la sondait tout en gardant un œil sur Edward. Ce dernier était apparemment accompagné de cette fameuse compagne. Une grande blonde qui s'agrippait à son bras comme un poulpe. Expression qui entra dans l'esprit de Bella quand un sentiment de jalousie lui piqua le cœur en les voyants ensemble. Sa nouvelle conquête avait un visage à damner un ange. La jeune humaine avait saisi son amour durable pour Edward. Moins puissant depuis sa trahison dans la forêt mais qui ravagea tout de même son moral, dés qu'elle repéra l'âme sœur du garçon.

Seul Emmett avait eu le privilège de participer directement aux réjouissances avec sa femme. Isabella lui avait permis de l'accompagner. Elle adorait Emmett et se fichait que Rosalie soit présente. La jolie blonde était honnête envers elle depuis le début de leur rencontre.

Quand tous les diplômes furent remis, un banquet fut découvert dans la salle polyvalente de _Forks_. Charlie se fit entraîner par le Maire de la petite ville, qui ouvrait la marche d'un pas vif. Ce dernier délaissa donc sa fille à regret. Isabella Swan se positionna en conséquence en fin de peloton. Elle se fit discrète afin d'observer pensivement la foule se diriger vers la place centrale. Jacob s'était absenté un moment avec son père pour une raison inconnue.

Une fanfare jouait dans la rue. Bella n'entendit pas Emmett se profiler à ses côtés d'une enjambée robuste. Il chantonnait en harmonie de la mélodie. Quand elle le reconnut, il engagea la discussion:

«-Je te trouve très jolie dans cette robe petite Bells qui grandit. Tu nous quittes réellement? Que penses-tu de tout ça?»

Bella l'observa à la dérobée en trottinant d'un pas guilleret:

«-J'en pense que je suis plutôt satisfaite de laisser tout mes ennuis aux placards. Tu sais… La pluie… Les vampires… Un nouveau départ ne peu que me faire du bien. Je le crois sincèrement.»

Dans la masse bougeant, elle discerna Angela qui les rejoignit. La brunette dévisagea Emmett et Rosalie qui venait d'arriver également. Elle ne dit rien en se contentant de leur sourire, toujours étonnée que Bella côtoie_ les Cullen_. Angela la glorifia d'une étreinte rapide et de quelques mots enjoués avant de repartir auprès de sa famille.

Le mari de Rosalie engloba la jeune Swan de son gros bras et se pencha en murmurant:

«-Tu vas nous manquer Bella. Je sais qu'en ce moment Edward et toi avez des petits soucis mais j'espère que tu ne couperas pas tout contact avec nous. Enfin, par nous je veux évidemment dire mon illustre personne!»

-Bien sûr Emmett.» Bella se déplaça sur le côté, un peu surprise par le contacte rapproché et continua. «Ceci dit, sache que je ne te blâme pas pour ce qu'il se passe avec ta famille. J'ai simplement décidé d'arrêter de pardonner si facilement. Je ne suis pas une marionnette avec laquelle on joue. Que ce soit compris pour chacun d'entre vous.»

Le grand gaillard défit son emprise en repérant l'embarras de l'humaine. Son épouse resta muette en marchant, non loin. L'homme sembla se souvenir d'un sujet à s'entretenir avec Bella et il s'exclama:

«-Ah oui petite Bella. Carlisle m'avait demandé de te dire qu'il confirmait vos plans. Je ne suis au courant de rien mais apparemment vous en avez discuté hier avec Jasper. J'ai juste compris qu'il tentait de te préserver d'Edward, quelque chose comme ça. Bien que de mon point de vue, je ne suis pas sur qu'il veuille ton malheur. Vous avez été bien ensemble. Cela ne s'oublie pas, n'est-ce pas?»

Bella porta sa main en visière afin de regarder Emmett sans s'éblouir. Les nuages les surplombaient mais la luminosité était incroyable.

Elle se mordillait les lèvres. Comment ça_, leurs plans_…

«-Tu lui diras que je partirais de Phoenix quand bon me semblera. Et puis permets-moi de douter des facultés de Carlisle pour me protéger, ce n'est qu'un gentil toubib de campagne. Je serais plus en sureté avec Jasper.»

Emmett s'esclaffa grossièrement alors que Rosalie ouvrait enfin la bouche:

«-Tu en as du culot. Tu sais qu'il nous écoute?»

Bella acquiesça avec d'un gigantesque sourire. Rosalie arquant donc un sourcil tout en haussant les épaules. Probablement pensait-elle que l'humaine était attardée. Ils atteignirent les portes de la salle polyvalente et un groupe se forma devant eux. _Les Cullen_.

Edward la dévisagea sombrement en hésitant. Il la détailla, puis soupira:

«-Nous parlerons le moment venu Bella.»

Elle hocha la tête et il tira le bras de sa compagne pour disparaitre dans la foule. Jasper s'aligna dans son champ de vision et déclara subitement pendant qu'elle levait des yeux étonnés:

«-Je finis ma mission demain matin. Je viens te prévenir que j'ai passé un très agréable moment à te veiller. Je ne savais pas les humains si distrayants. Merci à toi d'avoir partager ces petits moments avec moi.»

Bella haussa un sourcil devant ses sous-entendus. L'avait-il écouté uriner? L'avait-il écouté lorsqu'elle parlait en dormant? Quand elle se douchait. Quand elle chantait. Elle rougit. Puis soudainement, il contint sa main droite entre ses doigts froids. Il observa un court instant sa main où palpitaient ses fines veines bleutées et y déposa un délicat baiser. Jasper s'excusa une nouvelle fois du sinistre qu'avait été son anniversaire par sa faute. Les rougeurs de Bella devinrent un brasier et éclatèrent son cœur. Elle n'était qu'une simple femme sensible au charme que pouvait dégager un homme si séducteur. Il eut un rictus alors qu'Alice lui tapait l'épaule mécontente.

«-Excuse donc mon mari. C'est un vrai connard quand il le veut. Merci d'avoir accepté de nous parler. Je pense que nous avons tous un petit quelque chose à te dire avant ton départ. Pour ma part j'espère recevoir de tes nouvelles et souvent.»

La voyante déblatéra un nombre incalculable de mots en moins de cinq minutes avant que le tour d'Esmée ne vienne. La matriarche se contenta d'une chaleureuse accolade en lui souhaitant bonne chance avant de rejoindre Charlie qui buvait une bière. Il appréciait beaucoup la gaieté de la jeune dame.

Quand vint le moment de braver Carlisle, elle tenta de maitriser ses émotions. De ne pas lui montrer ses appréhensions. Ce dernier se déplaça doucement en la lorgnant d'une manière tout à fait banale. Pas de lueur sournoise. Le docteur parla enfin d'une voix amusée:

«-Le gentil toubib de campagne vint de souhaiter une bonne route jusqu'en Arizona.»

Bella arqua un sourcil interdit mais décida de ne pas répondre. Ils se jaugèrent sans un mot de plus. Rosalie se manifesta d'un gracieux déhanché. Aussi, Bella débuta la conversation avant que cette dernière ne lui balance une phrase assassine:

«-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir essayer de me parler de ton plein gré Rosalie.

-Je suis civilisée Isabella. Je ne t'aime pas mais je respecte tes choix. Je pensais te voir tenter de rester ici à tout prix. L'immortalité et tout ce qui l'implique avait l'air de te plaire.

-J'ai pris conscience de mes limites. D'ailleurs malgré de ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas vénale. Je suis juste humaine, avec une vie d'humaine, et un avenir d'humaine.»

Rosalie roula des yeux très vite, ce que remarqua Bella. Cette dernière sourit au geste. La blonde également. Un rictus sincère qui déploya les dents aiguisées de la jolie blonde et qui fit frissonner Bella. Tenter de blaguer avec l'épouse d'Emmett n'était pas une bonne idée.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut enchanteur. Aujourd'hui elle décampait de cette ville maudite. Une ville aux frontières du réel. Elle diminuerait favorablement ses chances de croiser des vampires.

D'une main assurée, Bella noua les liens enserrant les bâches au derrière de sa voiture. Elle secoua cette même main en direction de la maison de Charlie. Ce dernier devait la surveiller depuis la cuisine, ému comme la veille. Aucun des deux ne voulaient une séparation remplie de larmes.

En s'installant, elle vérifia le rétroviseur et y repéra Jacob qui souriait. Elle lui fit un signe en allumant le moteur. Enfin, la jeune femme enclencha la première vitesse et appuya sur la pédale. La Chevrolet démarra pour une nouvelle aventure. Une aventure qui durerait près d'une journée entière.

Le pic up de la demoiselle ne fut plus qu'un tas de couleurs sans vrai contour en quittant la rue principale de Forks.

Là, où Edward la regardait fuir.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas.

.

Les trois premières heures se déroulèrent dans le silence. Elle n'avait jamais conduit autant de temps et appréhendait. Sa première pause dura seulement cinq minutes. Elle alluma ensuite la radio. Cependant, en ayant marre d'entendre les pubs trop nombreuses, elle inséra un disque offert par Jacob. Des sons plutôt osés et chauds, évoquant l'été.

Bella fit plusieurs haltes. La jeune femme commença même à cuire dans son auto. Ne possédant pas la clim, elle ouvrit entièrement les deux vitres. Les forêts laissèrent place aux lieux désertiques. Elle fit étape en arrivant au _Nevada_ afin de se reposer. Elle gara sa voiture dans un endroit calme et proche de la route. Son sommeil fut salvateur. De toute façon Jasper devait être dans les parages. Elle savait qu'il la suivait, invisible.

.

Epuisée et transpirante, quand Bella distingua le panneau annonçant Phoenix, elle sourit.

Renée attendait sa fille d'une allure joyeuse sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent. Puis, la plus âgée entraina sa fille vers la salle de bain hâtivement. Bella put prendre un peu de repos et retrouver sa chambre. Une odeur d'encens flottait dans la pièce. Elle s'installa sur son lit en se remémorant les journées ici. Elle avait détesté le lycée de Phoenix. Pourtant, humer la senteur qu'offrait la maison était réparateur. Elle dormit sans difficultés.

Phil et Renée se firent un plaisir d'inviter la jeune femme au restaurant le midi suivant. Les deux adultes souhaitaient qu'elle recouvre des forces en sachant que Bella reprendrait la route rapidement. Il faudrait une bonne journée et demie pour arriver à son université.

Bella prit la route le matin qui suivit. Se bornant à enfreindre les recommandations de Carlisle.

.

.

A la moitié du long trajet, la demoiselle fit une halte nécessaire. Elle avait des besoins d'humain à satisfaire.

Une petite forêt longeait cette route. Endroit parfait pour se reposer en toute sérénité. Est-ce qu'un vampire de la famille Cullen la suivait? Il y avait de fortes chances que ce fusse le cas. Bella freina à l'orée de la foisonnante flore et sortit de la Chevrolet. Le vent sec lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle s'engouffra entre les arbres et fit son affaire dans un coin paisible. Elle resta un moment à l'ombre puis se décida s'assoir un instant.

En retrouvant son auto une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle vit une silhouette installée au volant. Etonnée, Bella ouvrit la portière secondaire et se pencha. Une femme. Splendide comme une fleur. La main de cette beauté effleurait avec élégance le levier de vitesse alors que la seconde accrochait le volant avec légèreté. Ses ongles manucurés luisaient sous le soleil flamboyant. Sa peau étincelait de mille lumières. Le vampire déporta sa main droite doucement pour enrouler son majeur autour d'une mèche blonde, en direction de Bella. Message subtile à l'attention de la propriétaire de la Chevrolet. Bella décida de couper court à ce silence. Elle claqua subitement sa paume contre la carrosserie de la voiture. Le vampire garda une moue glaciale mais consentit à pivoter son faciès vers elle. Sourcil arqué en une courbe majestueuse. L'humaine tapa du pied devant tant de nonchalance et l'interrogea:

«-Puis-je savoir ce que tu fiches dans ma voiture Rosalie?»

La plantureuse blonde respira bruyamment quatre fois et répondit revêche:

«-Je sauve tes pauvres fesses d'humaine stupide parce que tu parais déterminée à mourir. Edward a dans l'idée de réitérer sa tentative de meurtre. Pourquoi enfreindre les règles de Carlisle? Il aurait été dissuasif de penser que tu nous ferais confiance n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'enfuies sans nous avertir? Bon… Tu comptes rester planter comme une courge ou tu montes?»

La concernée s'assied et referma rudement la portière. La chaleur devint étouffante assez rapidement et elle s'attacha les cheveux pour s'attiédir. L'habitacle était moite et l'ambiance écrasante. Aussi, La femme d'Emmett devait jouer un rôle dans ce second fait. L'humaine coula un regard dédaigneux à l'encontre du vampire qui entretenait sa mine hautaine. Elle portait une jolie robe violette qui épousait ses formes aguichantes.

Bella s'épongea le front avec son débardeur en s'exclamant:

«-Je suppose que Carlisle est derrière cela. Est-ce que pour une fois je pourrais être tranquille?»

En apercevant le cadrant du compteur viré sur les cent-vingt kilomètres par heure, Isabella grinça des dents. Le pied droit de Rose ne semblait pas vouloir se relever pour baisser la cadence. Les lèvres de Rosalie bougèrent enfin:

«-Carlisle te veux en sécurité et tu ne l'es pas dans cette vielle carrosserie moisie d'ailleurs. Mais si elle flanche je serais là pour récupérer ton corps avant l'impact. Franchement, comment as-tu fait pour ne pas tomber en panne avant? C'est une horreur à manœuvrer.»

Comment cela récupérer son corps? Bella ne se percevait pas comme de la viande. Rosalie avait un langage particulier. Quand l'auto fit des remous à cause de l'accélération subite, Bella cramponna la poignée. Rouler comme dans un karting n'aiderait pas à rester en vie. Enervée, l'humaine rétorqua:

«-Je t'interromps tout de suite. Pour commencer, ma voiture t'emmerde et royalement. Ensuite, je me fiche de ce que veut Carlisle. Si Edward veut me tuer il aurait fait une autre tentative pour m'atteindre non? Est-ce vrai au moins qu'il souhaite ma mort? Je ne l'ai pas vu ici moi. C'est ridicule. Il m'a dit que nous aurions une discussion. Conversation qui n'est pas arrivée d'ailleurs. A chaque fois c'est pareil. C'est moi qui trinque pour vos différences d'opinions. D'ailleurs pourquoi toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre?»

La Chevrolet décéléra et Rosalie lui avoua:

«-Parce que je te déteste. Carlisle s'est dit que la meilleure manière de te maintenir en vie est en compagnie d'une personne qui ne voudrait pas que ton bien.

-Oui… Logique imparable…

-Carlisle ne t'as-rien dévoilé de ses plans? Tu sais… en étant vampire Edward possède une patience plutôt illimitée. Nous sommes des créatures qui ne comptent pas les secondes. Imagines qu'il te poursuive sans arrêt et cela pendant des années. Nous serions à tes basques probablement toute ta vie.»

Rosalie pouffa à sa boutade alors que Bella rechignait en imaginant ce cas de figure. La jeune humaine déplia ses jambes pour les étaler sur le tableau de bords. Elle répondit à sa première question d'un ton las:

«-Si au moins l'un d'entre vous était sincère une seule fois dans son éternité je serais bien plus satisfaite. Racontes moi donc ce que tu sais. Tu en meurs d'envie. De toute façon je suis coincée avec toi. Autant discuter que de croupir dans le silence.»

Rosalie gloussa encore en débloquant d'un coup de coude la vitre. Celle-ci s'abaissa automatiquement dans un crissement strident. L'épouse d'Emmett pouvait admettre n'avoir rien d'autre à faire pour passer le temps. La musique était naze. Rosalie l'interrogea cependant sur un autre sujet qui semblait la préoccuper:

«-Dis-moi Bella, pourquoi détestes-tu Carlisle? Ton timbre est toujours plus froid et ironique quand tu le mentionnes. Je trouve cela étrange en sachant qu'il essaie de te préserver quitte à délaisser sa famille momentanément.»

Ce qu'elle ne désapprouvait rien qu'au timbre désapprobateur de sa voix. Bella leva les yeux au plafond de son engin et soupira. Une petite marque indélébile noire se dessinait dessus. Pour elle, Carlisle n'était pas si bon que ce que prétendait _sa fille_. Toutefois, la demoiselle tut cette petite voix qui lui ordonnait de médire sur son dos. Elle répondit le plus honnêtement possible en se grattant le sourcil de son petit doigt:

«-Je ne le méprise pas. D'ailleurs je l'appréciais autrefois. Quoi que je dirais que je l'aime bien à l'inverse de ce que tu penses. Il est un médecin très apprécié et tout ça. Cependant, de mon point de vue Carlisle n'est pas seulement qu'un bienfaiteur et un bon père de famille. Attention je ne le dénigre pas! C'est juste qu'il se passe des choses étranges qui me contrarient vraiment.» Bella hésita. «Mais… Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée de t'en parler. Tu n'es pas très objective comme femme Rose.»

La nommée désintégra la remarqua d'un geste du poignet:

«-Je te rappelle que nous sommes bloquées ici pour de très nombreuses heures. D'ailleurs, j'aime bien écouter les soucis des autres et m'en divertir. Allez, ne sois pas timide, personne ne le saura.»

Isabella tergiversait véritablement. Oui Rosalie n'était pas sa meilleure amie mais saurait lui révéler la vérité.

Elle lâcha dans une expiration:

«-Il me traque.»

Rose lui retourna une œillade interrogatrice en tapotant ses ongles en rythme sur le volant. Furibonde d'être prise pour une femme insensée et trop égoïste jusqu'à s'imaginer ce genre de chose, elle s'écria:

«-Ce n'est pas une blague non d'un chien! Cesse d'être si condescendante parce que je ne me crée par d'univers où _ton père_ en aurait après moi. C'est la pure vérité vraie.

-D'accord, parle maintenant. Tu attises ma curiosité.

-C'est arrivé après l'attaque de James. Son comportement à changer. Carlisle est venu en douce dans ma chambre… Ne fais pas cette tête par pitié, je suis déjà très gênée. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas encore bien compris ses intensions. Il se préoccupe de moi mais me prend en chasse en parallèle. Il n'est pas spécialement cohérent. Oh… Et il m'a embrassé.»

Les ongles vernis s'immobilisèrent contre le cuir du volant. Rosalie tourna subitement son faciès consterné vers l'humaine. Elle allait répliquer une remarque acerbe sur ses illusions concernant son père mais l'allure défaite de Bella la retient. Elle pinça les lèvres et écouta sa passagère en plein souvenir:

«-ça m'écorche la langue rien que de te m'autoriser à en discuter. Carlisle a joué avec mes lèvres, sa langue avec la mienne. Je n'en reviens pas. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'un vampire pouvait être aussi intime auprès d'un humain. Il m'a mordu et à goûter mon sang.» Bella marqua une pause et demanda en fixant la ligne continue sur le bitume. «C'est brouillon ce que je dis. Mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi en penser. Il me fait peur mais en même temps il me fascine. Edward ne me touchait quasiment jamais…»

L'épouse d'Emmett fut bouche bée une nanoseconde avant de reprendre un masque impassible. Bella venait-elle de comparer Edward à Carlisle? Quelque chose clochait dans ce monde.

Elle était indignée mais accepta de répondre:

«-Je ne vais pas faire que t'accompagner Bella. Si ce que tu me dis s'avère réel, le gentil docteur à des facettes cachées comme tous les vampires. En conséquence, tu ne peux demeurer à ces côtés sans chaperon.»

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Aucune d'elles n'avaient l'envie de vivre ensemble. Rosalie répliqua donc à sa question muette:

«-Parce que Carlisle t'a effectivement pris en chasse et que te laisser isolée serait mauvais, même venant de ma part. Je ne suis pas si méchante. Cela va de soi qu'il veut te protéger mais il y autre chose et je ne suis pas certaine d'aimer cela. »

Bella porta ses mains contre ses yeux et questionna:

«-Ca craint ou pas?

-Très. Carlisle est un homme bienséant. Mais il reste un vampire avant tout. Si ce que tu me dis est exact, je pense sincèrement que tu n'es absolument pas en sécurité avec lui non plus. Visiblement, il essaie de t'isoler. Qu'à tu fais bon sang pour qu'un vampire aussi merveilleux que lui se transforme en traqueur? Mon dieu… Carlisle n'abandonnera pas si facilement. S'il revient, ne t'approche pas de lui.

-Ce n'est pas comme ci je recherchais ses contacts! Et il va forcément revenir. Carlisle voulait m'accompagner à mon université.

-Justement ! Les traqueurs baisent leurs victimes avant de les tuer ! Tu n'es qu'une humaine paumée. Crois-tu qu'il lui serait difficile de te faire flancher en sa faveur? Pour ce qui est du reste, je m'en charge. Je vais bien trouver une excuse pour te coller aux fesses.»

La dureté des mots de Rosalie stupéfia l'humaine. Carlisle oserait-il la séduire, la baiser et la tuer ensuite? Les deux femmes ne dirent plus rien en saisissant leurs paroles. Isabella se demandait ce que voulait dire cette révélation. Rose pouvait se tromper. Qu'est-ce que cela engendrait? Esmée le savait-elle? Bella n'avait pas dans l'idée de se faire… Non. Définitivement non.

.

.

.

Durant le premier semestre, Bella se forgea une petite place au creux d'un groupe d'amis. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur tendre enfance. Néanmoins, la personnalité appréciable de la jeune femme lui permis d'entamer des discussions civilisées. Bien vite remplacé par de la camaraderie. Elle avait débuté sa première année de fac et sa dix-neuvième année d'humaine plutôt banalement. Rosalie Hale avait élu domicile chez elle cependant. Bella payait son loyer grâce à son argent de poche. Travailler dans la boutique des parents de Mike les soirs de semaines lui avait octroyé un petit capital.

Isabella fit plusieurs rencontres, autre que ce groupe d'amis et remarqua que la gente masculine s'intéressait à elle. Rosalie la détestait mais tira profit de son succès auprès des hommes humains pour l'inscrire sur le marché des célibataires du coin. Outre les cours, le vampire l'emmenait souvent à diverses fêtes organisées par les étudiants. La jolie blonde attirait aussi les regards mais les évinçaient au bénéfice de Bella. Si la jeune femme se trouvait un homme, Carlisle la laisserait probablement tranquille. Bella en doutait mais fit mine de coopérer par contrainte. Bella découvrait donc un tout nouveau monde. Elle se sentait femme et libre.

Il y eu un homme charmant qui la courtisa pendant un bon mois. Il était distrayant. Hésitante aux premiers abords, la jeune femme accepta ses avances discrètes et ils eurent des rendez-vous maladroits. Plutôt flatteur et amusant. Il s'appelait Louis. Un étudiant habitant depuis toujours près de l'université. Il lui montra les environs.

Bien entendu, Rosalie se délectait de cette relation naissance et en informa même son époux. L'humain était agréable et charmant avec Bella. Bientôt Rosalie pourrait retrouver _Forks_ et laisser Bella vivre sa vie. Après tout, Carlisle ne présageait pas de revenir de sitôt.

.

.

.

La nuit était plutôt fraiche. C'était un samedi soir. Bien sûr, qui dit samedi soir dit soirée romantique.

Isabella fut donc guider par son nouveau petit ami dans un _Pub_ plutôt réputé. L'ambiance y était sympathique malgré quelques individus éméchés. Ils avaient discuté vivement, buvant par à coups la meilleure bière du campus. Regards langoureux à l'appui, ils étaient devenus plus tactiles. Bella se sentait guillerette, séduisante et désirable. L'avantage de consommer de l'alcool était surtout d'être plus en confiance envers Louis. Elle avait été distante en se rappelant sa relation avec Edward. Toutefois lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bâtiment l'homme avait posé sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils faisaient quasiment la même taille. Le baiser était satisfaisant et chaud. Pour le moment leur relation restait platonique. Cependant, il engloba sa poitrine d'une main par-dessus son gilet en elle avait effleuré ses bras lentement. Pudiquement. Lui, actionnait son bassin en un délicat geste d'envie.

Ce pur moment de bonheur cessa violement. L'homme fut arraché de son étreinte et expulsé au loin.

La jeune femme demeura figée un instant en recherchant ce qu'il se passait. Elle geint et plissa les yeux en distinguant une silhouette qui avançait furieusement vers son petit ami à terre. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, recroqueviller contre le mur. Bella couru vers lui mais l'homme menaçant l'arrêta d'un bras en la toisant de biais d'un air menaçant. Elle redressa une frimousse arrogante et hésitante à l'encontre du vampire mâle. Indéniablement, elle connaissait ce visage.

Carlisle affichait un sourire peu amical.

Son torse vibrait

Il semblait peu content. Elle hoqueta quand il se lécha la lèvre supérieure en la fixant. Il envisageait d'éviscérer l'humain qui somnolait à ses pieds. Il consentit pourtant à s'adresser à Bella gentiment:

«-Dis-moi Bella. Que pensais-tu faire exactement avec cet humain?»

Bella ne pouvait décidément pas lui avouer la vérité. Il patienta. Elle répondit finalement dans un soupir:

«-Probablement quelque chose que tu n'aimerais pas. Mais ne lui fait rien s'il-te-plait.»

Carlisle haussa un sourcil devant son tutoiement. Elle détourna les yeux, indifférente. Lui, s'approcha d'elle lentement et affirma:

«-Si tu me suis seulement.»

Elle acquiesça.

* * *

><p><span>Note d'auteur:<span>

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me noter un petit mot!

_Prochain chapitre: Moment entre Carlisle et Bella, étrange._

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	7. Chap6 Ambiance brûlante

Note d'auteur: 'Jour Messieurs-Dames, je vous offre enfin la suite. D'ailleurs, je ne vous encombre pas de papote. Simplement, merci à toutes les mises en alertes et les favoris. C'est vraiment plaisant et rassurant. Sans commentaires, je ne peux pas vraiment savoir vos ressentis, donc merci tout de même.

**Larosesurleau, BellaMacCarthy, Lolotte, Grazie, Johana, Delphine03, lyylla, Shishififi** - Merci de votre présence encourageante!

◊Chapitre _six: ambiance brûlante_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 et Larosesurleau pour la correction très rapide.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Johana**: Salut! J'espère que cette suite te plaira encore! Bonne lecture. Bises.

**Lolotte:** Hello. Merci pour tes encouragements alors que des fautes toujours aussi moisies jonchent mon texte! (Cette fois j'ai planché pendant un bout de temps sur l'une des tournure de phrase. En la relisant je me suis dis "Oulà, celle-là va faire décamper direct Lolotte") ! Voui, j'ai des bêta. Une petite armée à moi. Le pire c'est qu'en temps normal, j'éradique les fautes comme une dingue. Ma famille me tuerait en voyant ça! Tu veux en être? ^^ Bonne lecture!

**Shishififi**: Hey! Bienvenue sur la fiction, tu es sur 'Décaniller la tristesse' il me semble? J'ai fait un Carlisle un peu autrement c'est vrai. Mais c'est un vampire!

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Depuis qu'elle habitait en _South Carolina_, Isabella Swan avait vécu un quotidien plutôt banal.

Si la présence de Rosalie démentait largement ce fait, elle pouvait bien admettre ne pas avoir dû survivre à un vampire assoiffé de sang depuis longtemps. Trouver une excuse pour que l'agaçante _Cullen_ demeure sur le campus fut aisé. Le lycée étant terminé, _les Cullen_ n'allaient pas tarder à déménager. La femme d'Emmett avait donc prétexté de s'instruire dans la même université. Prétendant que sa proximité avec Bella était une pure coïncidence. Sujet qui se tarit au fur et à mesure des semaines passées de toute manière.

Le vampire femelle se contentait de suivre quelques cours en sa compagnie et de la surveiller. Autrement, Rose visitait les alentours et passait des heures au téléphone avec son époux. Mari, qui eut le droit de parler directement à Bella, quelques fois. Les habitants de _Forks _n'étaient quasiment jamais mentionnés. C'était un accord tacite entre les deux femmes. Excepté lorsqu'il fallait rappeler à l'humaine de donner des nouvelles à Charlie ainsi qu'à Jacob. Renée la contactait par email à l'occasion. Aussi, Bella eut même le loisir de recevoir la visite de Phil. Il jouait un match dans le coin.

Rosalie avait voulu qu'elle fasse des rencontres. Des liens humains. Amis. Amants. Eventuellement des ennemis.

En sommes, vivre normalement.

De prime abord, la jeune femme n'aurait jamais suggéré de revoir le docteur Cullen ici. Bella s'était convaincue que ce dernier ne s'intéressait plus à son cas. Qu'il prendrait une autre fille en chasse. Ou tout simplement, qu'il oublierait ses instincts dictatoriaux. Depuis leur dernière conversation, des mois s'étaient écoulés. Immanquablement cette conclusion s'imposait à son esprit, comme une évidence. Néanmoins, la demoiselle dut admettre que ses semaines de séparation ne représentaient qu'un infime _fil sur le temps_. Cette absence demeurait un rien dans son éternité d'immortel de plus de trois-cents ans.

Carlisle était bien là.

Jambes écartées et posture intimidante à l'encontre de son ami mortel. Pour sa part, elle demeurait coïte et confuse alors que le bras du vampire bloquait le passage à hauteur de ses épaules. Elle vit la brise de la nuit lui soulever ses mèches blondes. Il était vraiment blond. Dans l'ombre, les reflets tiraient très peu sur le châtain, tous s'allongeaient comme des fils de soie quasi blanc. Elle remarqua également qu'il portait juste un t-shirt noir et une paire de Jeans sombres. Lui qui semblait pourtant apprécier ses pantalons de travail à tout autre vêtement.

Isabella avait accepté de suivre la créature à sa droite, qui coula un regard doré sur son corps sans aucune gêne.

Elle ne s'embarrassa pas et patienta. Et surtout, elle espérait qu'il prenne en compte sa décision. Il baissa son membre et l'attira contre son torse de pierre. Puis, dans un claquement de doigt, ils se mouvaient jusqu'à déboucher dans un endroit inconnu. Elle reconnut une chambre aux goûts féminins. La jeune femme se raidit en présageant le pire. Il n'allait tout de même pas la forcer à faire ce qu'elle n'osait penser? Bella en eut la nausée. Que ce soit la vitesse de déplacement. L'endroit. Ou encore l'alcool présent dans son organisme.

Tout.

Elle pâlit.

Visiblement, l'homme n'avait pas perdu une seconde de plus pour l'éloigner de son petit ami.

Elle enroula ses bras contre sa propre taille en un geste maladroit. Elle avait peur. Carlisle était immobile et fixait un point au dessus de sa tête en grondant. Que devait-elle faire exactement pour le calmer? Elle recula et buta contre un radiateur qui lui brûla les fesses. Il l'électrisa et créa des frissons contre sa peau rafraichit par l'hiver. Carlisle inclina ses pupilles furieuses sur_son_ humaine et renâcla pour signifier plus encore sa contrariété. Ses ondes menaçantes englobaient cette dernière, reculée contre la chaleur sécurisante du radiateur.

Il soupira en débandant ses muscles et concéda à briser le silence d'une voix caverneuse:

«-Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi?» Il monologua cette interrogation puis s'adressa directement à sa captive sans toutefois la regarder. «Sache que je ne m'excuserais pas pour_cela_. Et si cela peut te rassurer, nous sommes chez Rosalie. Je sais qu'elle arpente les murs de ton appartement. Je veux que nous discutions seuls à seuls.»

-Depuis quand elle possède un appartement dans cette ville?»

Bella fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir de ce détail. Non, jamais Rosalie n'avait mentionné avoir déniché un petit appartement pour lui ficher la paix. Outre ce fait irritant, Bella avait-elle demandé à ce qu'il s'excuse? Non. Sans aucun doute, la jeune femme aurait apprécié ne jamais se voir dans une telle situation cependant.

Le passé n'appartenait pas au présent.

La demoiselle allait devoir s'arranger avec un mensonge adaptable, pour son ami Louis. Cette question la taraudait, tournant en boucle dans sa tête pendant que sa peau se réchauffait lentement. Elle leva doucement ses yeux sur son visage. Un sursaut la fit hoqueter. Le regard acéré du mâle transperçait son âme. Elle en eut la chair de poule, pinça les lèvres. Il produisait un grondement ininterrompu qui se propulsait dans sa gorge au rythme de ses respirations. Elle déglutit.

Subitement, son ventre humain émit un son gênant et il haussa un sourcil avant de lui faire un signe de tête vers la porte entrouverte.

L'atmosphère sembla moins pesante.

Elle avait faim.

A travers ses cils, ses prunelles chocolat le contemplèrent suspicieusement. Elles firent la navette entre le vampire et la porte. Un petit mètre les séparant. Pas à pas, Bella chemina vers la menuiserie, la franchit et ignora l'homme qui la suivit. La pièce suivante était un salon-cuisine assez imposante. Aussitôt, la jeune femme repéra une corbeille de fruit et engloba une poire de ses petites mains avant de la croquer. Ses vertiges s'estompèrent. La voix ronflante de grondements de Carlisle se manifesta, ironique mais douce:

«-Cet humain est d'une élégance certaine. Te saouler et te baiser… C'était ses motivations pour ce soir?»

Bella suspendit automatiquement son geste et la poire juta dans la paume de sa main. Le linoléum fut taché. Elle soupira aussi contrariée que lui, mais pour d'autres raisons. Si le toubib parlait ainsi ce n'était pas bon signe. Lentement, la demoiselle pivota sur elle-même et osa répondre sans flancher dans sa détermination:

«-Si tu essaies de tout savoir, demande le moi clairement. J'avais prévu de finir la soirée à mon appartement et si je n'ai rien mangé c'est parce que j'étais la cuisinière. J'ai fait cuire un pot-au-feu plutôt succulent pour lui faire plaisir et après… Hé bien, nous entretenons une relation non subjective. Nous aurions terminé la nuit dans mon lit très probablement.»

Sitôt son explication terminée, l'homme rugit et fut devant elle en l'étourdissant. La jeune femme grimaça tandis qu'il s'approchait, la humant, peu discret. Elle détestait cette facette de leur race. Il se pencha en glissant sa joue contre sa tempe pour affirmer:

«-Je ne t'ai pas permis de me fuir pendant cette période pour que tu puisses forniquer avec un humain. Ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Tu es ma propriété. De fait tu concéderas assez facilement qu'il est tout bonnement hors de question que tu entretiennes une relation autre qu'amicale avec un individu lambda.»

Etait-il sérieux?

Bella dénigra ses paroles d'un reniflement en reculant. Sa voix l'hypnotisait. S'il la côtoyait aussi physiquement, tout allait mal finir.

Gérer un vampire qui désirait tout et n'importe quoi d'elle ne l'enchantait guère. Cela la terrifiait.

Cependant, aussi humaine qu'elle était, la demoiselle feignit la nonchalance:

«-Je ne suis pas idiote, ni un animal de compagnie. Même si ce n'est plus envisageable pour moi de continuer ma relation avec lui… de toute façon, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il veuille me reparler.» Elle soupira, dépitée. «Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter cela?»

De sa hauteur, Carlisle l'observa se plonger dans une détresse psychologique incroyable.

Il répliqua pour tenter de la faire réagir autrement que par du désespoir:

«-Tu devrais être flattée de susciter un tel intérêt, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Les vampires sont assez antisociaux lorsqu'il s'agit des humaines généralement.»

Brusquement, Bella reporta son attention sur Carlisle en arquant un sourcil dubitatif:

«-Est-ce que tu essaies de me consoler?» Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres féminines et il eut un rictus satisfait. «Comment as-tu su que je fréquentais quelqu'un? Non, ne me dis rien… Rosalie c'est ça?»

Carlisle approuva silencieusement en la contemplant. Elle recula encore et le contourna afin de s'écarter de sa présence inconfortable. Elle jeta la poire à la poubelle et s'essuya les mains sur un torchon. La jeune femme s'assit ensuite sur l'une des chaises et posa ses coudes contre la table en réfléchissant. Il la vit s'enfoncer dans ses interrogations sans fin, comme d'habitude. Encore. Elle tapota son index contre son nez et s'adressa à l'homme d'un murmure:

«-Je ne serais pas comme tu le désires Carlisle. Je ne peux pas me laisser faire sans rien faire. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas?»

Le concerné se matérialisa devant elle, la table faisant obstacle à leur proximité. Ce qui rassura sensiblement l'humaine. Son rictus se transforma en un amusement non feint qui étira ses fines lèvres.

Elle l'écouta, son timbre masculin et dégoulinant de sensualité:

«-Bien entendu. Ce ne serait pas un jeu plaisant dans le cas contraire. Ton tempérament de feux m'est délicieux à imaginer. Mes sens brulent d'anticipation en sentant tes émotions.» Sous l'étonnement de la demoiselle, il précisa. «Je n'ai pas le don de Jasper, mais nous autres vampires avons d'autres atouts. J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à connaitre tous les signaux qu'émettent les humains et cela dans diverses situations possibles. Je suis médecin de profession après tout.»

Il aspira l'air de la pièce, les odeurs. Sa fragrance:

«-Tu as peur. Tu es désorientée. Tu es courageuse. Tu essaies de paraitre confiante. Et ma préférée. Tu es excitée Isabella.»

Elle laissa un gémissement de crainte franchir ses lèvres. Confuse elle se redressa violement en faisant tomber la chaise.

Debout, elle lorgna l'homme d'un air de défi en plaquant ses deux mains contre la table:

«-Tu es furieux. Tu es fort. Tu es inflexible. Tu es patient en général. Et ma préférée. Tu es excité aussi connard.»

Jamais, au grand jamais, Isabella n'aurait suggéré qu'elle puisse oser insulter de la sorte le grand Docteur Cullen. Autrefois, il lui paraissait être aussi élégant qu'un cygne. Encore maintenant. Néanmoins, ces regards malicieux la rendaient extatique et nerveuse. L'injure s'était délogée toute seule hors de sa bouche avant même de l'avoir pensé. Bella reflua d'un pas et contourna la table pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Vraisemblablement, Rosalie aimait la hauteur. Elle loucha vers le bas et certifia:

«-Je pourrais très bien me trancher les veines pour éviter toute cette mascarade. J'ai déjà eu ma dose de vampire égocentrique avec Edward.»

Il grogna sous la comparaison flagrante entre lui et son fils. Elle haussa les épaules. L'homme fut dans son dos promptement et effleura ses longs cheveux bruns qui cascadaient jusqu'aux bas de ses reins. Il émit un rire sombre et rétorqua:

«-Tu me faciliterais grandement la tâche. Dans le fond, je suis un homme de principes. Toutes les personnes que j'ai transformées étaient mourantes. C'est comme un abandon directe à moi avec en prime les remerciements de ta part.»

Carlisle la testait. A savoir, si elle engagerait un duel dans tout les sens du terme. Il la provoquait ouvertement.

Bella frémit quand il glissa ses mains de part et d'autres de ses bras et ouvrit, boutons par boutons, son gilet. Il porta le vêtement à son nez, le renifla et le jeta au loin en sifflant mécontent. L'odeur devait lui être désagréable. Etais-ce celle de Louis? Le mâle posa ensuite son menton contre le dessus de sa tête en humant son parfum affriolant. La chaleur dégagée par son corps d'humaine était extasiant. Elle reprit la parole en murmurant:

«-Je me jetterais du toit quand ton attention sera ailleurs. Quand tu te lasseras de moi.»

Ses mains se posèrent contre son ventre et elle retient sa respiration un instant. Par reflexe, elle rentra même son ventre. Bella contempla les étoiles par delà les grandes baies vitrées. Il consentit à continuer leur discussion sans intérêt pour lui:

«-Tu vas continuer à énumérer tes espoirs de mort encore longtemps?»

La demoiselle resta de marbre, bras contre son corps en refusant de répondre à son étreinte. Elle poussa même le vice jusqu'à claquer la langue contre son palais en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle pouvait accepter pour le moment qu'il n'y ait pas d'échappatoire notable. Elle répondit donc en crissant des dents:

«-Tu m'agaces.» Curieusement, Bella sourit face à la vitre et il le vit. «Tu ne m'as jamais répondu…En ce qui concerne Esmée. Qu'en pense- t-elle réellement?»

Carlisle s'inclina et changea de position. Menton au creux de son épaule, nez enfoui dans sa nuque et ses cheveux.

Elle devina son déplaisir, sur le reflet de la fenêtre, à lui répondre:

«-Ma femme me voue une amitié inestimable. Sois en assurée. Toutefois, Esmée n'est pas ma _vraie_ compagne et même si cela la dérange –surtout par rapport à notre fils- elle admet n'avoir rien à me contredire. C'est une femme intelligente qui sait quand il faut se taire. Surtout qu'un jour, elle pourrait ressentir aussi ce besoin de traquer. A ce moment, elle apprécierait que quelqu'un la soutienne. Alors, elle supporte mes écarts pour cette fois. Et puis qui sait… Un jour chacun de nous pourrait trouver son âme-sœur.» Il marqua une pause. «Es-tu jalouse?

-Non. Esmée est trop adorable pour qu'on puisse avoir ce genre de sentiments négatifs à son égard. Et puis, je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. Même si tu fais ton bon docteur de campagne, je sais maintenant que tu es un sociopathe. Je la plains.»

Carlisle haussa les épaules, peu convaincu de son aversion à son égard, mais se tut. La demoiselle était tellement proche qu'il n'aurait fallu qu'un dixième de seconde pour la mordre.

Son inconscient lui hurlait d'enfoncer ses crocs dans sa chair.

Sa peau paraissait tellement croustillante, douce et soyeuse.

Il la fit avancer contre la vitre et la maintient. Son cœur s'affola tandis qu'elle s'immobilisait totalement en attendant de savoir se qu'il fichait. Front contre la fenêtre, la demoiselle haleta quand le vampire laissa un sillon humide de sa langue sur son épaule. Sa robe s'épinglait contre sa poitrine, dénudant sa gorge. Carlisle n'eut donc qu'à ramasser ses longs cheveux pour se favoriser l'accès. N'osant toutefois rien entreprendre pour le repousser, Bella observa les yeux dorés qui se réfléchissait en deux fentes obscures par delà la vitre. Angoissantes.

Elle baissa la tête et vit ses propres pieds, chaussés de talons. Etre traquée, capturée et soumise au bond vouloir du mâle ne l'attrayait pas. Néanmoins, elle aimait trop la main qui descendait sur sa cuisse et qui la caressait. Elle ne l'interrompit pas. Chaleur contre froid. Gelée contre flamme. Paupières clauses, elle laissa la main masculine remonter et soulever le bas de sa robe et toucher son sous-vêtement délicatement. Il plaça la paume de sa main contre sa culotte. Contre la petite toison couverte part ce tissu fin. Elle trembla en se demandant la raison de son soudain abandon. L'odeur du mâle était entêtante. Enivrante. Elle l'adorait. Trop. Carlisle faisait naître une agitation malsaine dans son esprit. Peut être qu'elle pouvait se confondre à lui et rentrer dans son jeu détestable?

Elle respira fort en déplaçant ses propres doigts sur l'avant bras du vampire blond. Il s'inclina plus. Elle n'eut que le choix de suivre le mouvement. Il traça le contour du sous-vêtement et ses doigts se déplacèrent derrière. Il remua son index contre la ligne crée entre ses fesses rebondis. Elle se mordilla les lèvres. De son bras gauche il la retenait par la poitrine alors que sa main droite palpait ses fesses. Il s'incrusta contre ses fesses et effleura un endroit humide d'un agréable chatouillement. Toujours contre le coton. Carlisle déporta légèrement le tissu et osa tâter la moiteur, réalisant un bruit étrange qui embarrassa la demoiselle. Il dorlota son ouverture mouillée en lui demandant de relever la tête. A travers la fenêtre, Bella discerna ses traits contractés par une agitation luxuriante. Désir, visiblement partagé. Lui, aperçut ses joues rougies et ses pupilles dilatées. Son souffle pressant s'écrasait en une buée contre la surface en verre.

D'un sursaut de conscience, elle gesticula contre lui pour l'arrêter. Cependant, ce geste produit l'effet l'inverse. Son doigt pénétra son intimité. Il gronda, elle gémit. Il tira sur ses longs cheveux pour la faire cesser. Lèvres pincées, elle expira longuement pendant qu'il fichait encore son nez contre son épaule. Elle l'écoutait renifler sa senteur, embarrassée. Humait-il également la chaleur au creux de ses cuisses, contre son érection? Son humidité croissante en harmonie des grandes mains cajolant ses courbes féminines. Probablement.

L'homme entraîna un lent mouvement doux dans son antre. Elle se tortilla. Maintenant, une ardente chaleur l'engourdissait. Son corps semblait se consumer. Ses soupirs résonnaient dans la pièce, créant une atmosphère érotique. Il siffla contre son oreille. Il introduit un deuxième doigt adorateur.

Une porte claqua.

Rosalie débarqua dans une démarche démente. Elle s'écria estomaquée:

«-Oh. Mon. Dieu!»

Cela va de soi qu'elle se stoppa devant la scène inconcevable. Comprenant l'improbable situation elle crut s'être fourvoyée. Une méprise. Une illusion. Pourtant, les deux perturbateurs tournèrent deux regards lascifs sur elle en la déstabilisant totalement. Carlisle se redressa d'un coup en soulevant l'humaine qui une fois bien debout, rabaissa sa robe prestement. La jolie blonde arqua un sourcil déplaisant en s'adressant à Carlisle qui lécha ses doigts:

«-Je revenais en ayant peur que tu ne la bouffes. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles et j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle était en danger. J'étais loin de la vérité hein…?»

Rosalie braqua un regard mauvais et interrogateur sur une Bella essoufflée avec de jolies couleurs.

«Et toi. Je peux savoir ce que tu fous? Et ton humain, tu l'oublies? Oh… Et puis merde. Débrouillez-vous!»

Isabella troublée, étudia Carlisle qui croisa les bras en observant _sa fille_. Mis à part ses lèvres plus rosacées à cause des baisers sur la peau chaude et sa tignasse en tout sens, aucun signe ne dévoilait de leur précédente action. Concernant son cas, c'était tout autre chose. Rosalie se propulsa contre la gazinière pour s'y déposer, courroucée. Bella avait le cœur palpitant, les lèvres gonflées, la robe déchirée et une allure puant la luxure. Elle transpirait le sexe. Si elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, les deux vampires si.

Belle en tremblait encore et fut submergée par la honte. Elle s'écarta au plus loin du docteur et demanda en essayant d'être aussi neutre que possible:

«-Tu comptes faire la tronche ici pendant longtemps? D'ailleurs dis moi comment se fait-il que tu ais un logement et que tu t'incrustes H-vingt-quatre dans le mien?»

Rosalie haussa les épaules en scrutant ses ongles. Elle releva une mine affreusement moqueuse:

«-C'était dans ton intérêt beauté. Visiblement j'avais raison. Je m'étais dis: _"Imagines donc que la gamine commette une connerie parce qu'elle apprécie mon père bien plus qu'elle ne le pense. Que se passera t-il ensuite?_" Maintenant je te pose la question fillette. Je sais bien que tu le trouves attirant et que tu as envie qu'il te baise. Mais tout de même, je préfère prévenir que guérir comme on dit. Tu croyais faire quoi là? C'est un putain de prédateur Bella!»

Isabella demeura bouche bée. C'était quoi cette manière de parler absolument désagréable? N'avait-il pas un autre foutu mot dans leur vocabulaire que _baiser_? Elle hésitait entre gifler la femme d'Emmett ou mourir de honte. Elle se reprit une allure plus conventionnelle en esquivant le regard perçant de Carlisle.

Elle dit sur d'elle:

«-Ais-je demandé ton avis? Non. Tu ne vas pas te la jouer à la Edward et me dire ce que je dois faire ou non j'espère._Pour mon bien_.» Les derniers mots furent prononcés avec des guillemets mimés. «J'avais dans l'idée que tu commençais à me respecter un minimum.»

La jolie blonde laissa s'échapper un grondement. Elle eut un rictus incrédule:

«-Ne fais pas ton innocente. Tu gères très bien ta vie. Par contre ma belle en ce qui concerne _mon père_, c'est un sujet collectif qui nous regarde tous. Tu te fiches de mourir, mais notre famille pourrait en payer le prix s'il te tue.»

Carlisle toussota discrètement et questionna _sa fille_:

«-Avais-tu dans l'idée que j'allais la tuer? Rosalie, je suis un vieux vampire qui contrôle très bien son monstre. Nous n'étions pas en train de jouer une partie de cache-cache entre traqueur et proie. Bella a bien saisi les risques et accepte de jouer dans la cour des grands.

-Sans t'offenser Carlisle, tes pulsions vont se déchainer sans que tu ne puisses les maitriser. Ce ne sont que des effleurements et**Je** me fiche de ça! Est-elle ta compagne?»

Il y eut un silence pesant. L'humaine écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant tour à tour les deux vampires. Isabella se réinséra donc dans la discussion, outrée:

«-Elle est présente surtout! Et ne dis pas de conneries Rose s'il-te-plait. Cette soirée est assez foutue comme ça, n'en rajoute pas!»

Ils l'ignorèrent superbement. Carlisle prononça:

«-Peut être que oui. Peut être que non. Ce n'est pas important et cela n'entre pas en compte dans ce jeu. La traque c'est autre chose et tu le sais. Toi qui as déjà fait mumuse dans le passé, tu devrais comprendre.

Contre toute attente, l'humaine devança la jolie blonde qui retroussait ses lèvres, mécontente:

«-Moi non ! Et qu'une chose soit claire entre nous tous ici. » Elle balança son bras comme une évidence. «Je ne serais la compagne de personne et surement pas d'un putain de vampire manipulateur. Ceci étant dit, je m'en vais.»

Bella quitta la pièce alors qu'ils se disputaient encore. Comment avait-elle pu se faire entrainer dans un tel tas d'embrouilles. Il est vrai qu'elle fantasmait souvent sur Carlisle la nuit. Ce dernier était séduisant et son côté sombre avait un effet dévastateur sur elle. Il la traquait et bientôt elle céderait. Elle n'éprouvait qu'une attirance physique mais c'était déjà de trop. Son retour tombait mal.

.

Elle prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son immeuble non loin. Une douche s'imposait.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver devant l'entrée de son immeuble qu'on la taclait au sol brusquement.

La pénombre de son inconscience la subjugua. Allongée et tirée par les pieds par une silhouette recouverte d'un manteau sale.

* * *

><p><span>Note d'auteur:<span>

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot.

Les choses plus sérieuses commencent.

_Prochain chapitre: Transition obligatoire - Vous devinez largement la suite n'est-ce pas, avec un titre pareil? Normalement elle devrait arrivée plus rapidement._

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	8. Chap7 Transition, Obligatoire

Note d'auteur: Bien le Bonjour en ce temps plutôt froid comme dans un congelo. Noël est en approche… Avez-vous tout prévu?

Je vous offre ce petit chapitre(Quoique ce doit être le plus gros de cette fiction pour le moment!) avant Noël. Je suis prise en ce moment, mais j'essaie de faire au mieux pour vite publier. Bienvenue à tous ceux qui me mettent en favoris et en alertes. C'est vraiment gentil!

**Lilly7100, Johana, larosesurleau, Delphine03, BellaMacCarthy, Lolotte, Shishififi, lucie, sochic88** - Merci de participer à mon histoire, sans vous je ne saurais jamais ce qu'elle donne de l'exterieur.

◊Chapitre _sept: Transition obligatoire_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (merci à Delphine03 et Larosesurleau pour la correction.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Johana**: Ton commentaire précédent était très bien, ne t'en fais pas! Voilà la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre, pour la personne au manteau. Bonne lecture :)

**Lolotte:** Oh bon sang! Je te fais écrire des pavés! Je ne suis toujours pas fâché, il faudrait que tu m'insulte pour ça je pense. Je suis ici pour communiquer et apprendre aussi des lecteurs. J'ai des lacunes et autant me les dire aussitôt (Comment mal le prendre quand c'est dit avec autant de politesse?) que de laisser ces_ fautes_ parcourir mes lignes. Tu n'es jamais détestable avec moi et j'apprécie. En tout cas bonne lecture et encore désolé! Si j'osais, je te demanderais ton adressemail ;)

**Shishififi:** Hello, j'espère que tu te plaira aussi sur cette histoire alors! Bonne lecture.

**Lucie:** Te revoilà parmi nous! Aucun souci, tu as t'as vie. Pour la présence de Rosalie dans l'histoire c'est un bon signe pour la suite si tu l'aimes bien comme je l'ai incorporé pour un long moment. J'ai toujours voulu faire une fiction sur elle, mais sans idées impossible. Donc, je l'incruste ici... Tu sais qui est derrière tout ça alors? Tu aurais du me faire partager tes soupçons! Bonne lecture :D

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

La seule manière de rester lucide pour Isabella Swan, fut d'accrocher son regard à la luminosité de la Lune.

Lorsque ses songes s'envolaient vers l'inconscience, elle s'imposait un rappel mental. Cela fonctionnait assez pour la faire tenir dans le monde réel.

Ses côtes étaient douloureuses depuis que l'inconnu l'avait frappé et son pauvre corps d'humaine était déplacé sans douceur.

On l'avait arraché à sa petite vie tranquille. Une vérité dure mais tangible.

Durant le trajet, il lui arriva de réfléchir à ses décisions. Pourquoi avoir tenue tête à Rosalie et Carlisle auparavant? Par orgueil cela va de soi. Sans son insupportable fierté, elle aurait été raccompagnée par l'un d'eux et serait bien au chaud dans son canapé avec une tasse de lait chocolaté entre les mains. Un réconfort désormais factice. Carlisle se serait octroyé le droit de la taquiner. De venir s'allonger auprès d'elle pour l'embarrasser après son sommeil.

En y rêvant, c'est de cette manière dont elle imaginait la scène sans cet incident.

Mais en vérité, l'un de ses bras s'écorchait contre le macadam.

Les volutes de neige l'engloutissaient à chaque fois que son bourreau la faisait voltiger en s'engageant dans un virage. La poudreuse lui bouchait également le nez quand la vitesse devint vertigineuse. L'hiver était généralement une saison qui plaisait à Bella. Toutefois en l'instant, elle détestait cette température qui la meurtrissait. Misérablement. Son dos s'éraflait au fur et à mesure à cause de l'attraction exercée par cette main qui encerclait ses deux chevilles. celle-ci était glacée et solide, la tirant sans prudence. En baissant le menton, la jeune femme n'avait pu discerner qu'une silhouette à la démarche féminine et gracieuse. Déterminée. L'individu la tractait dans son sillage dans des gestes abrupts. Une attitude trahissant son désir de nuire à l'humaine et cruellement.

Le crane de Bella entrechoquait par à-coups le sol. Ses paupières tressautaient.

Les graviers lui lardaient la peau.

Son souffle s'échappait en une buée dans l'air, tout en réchauffant ses lèvres très sèches.

Elle s'évanouie.

.

Lors de son réveil, ses membres restaient atrophiés par la route tortueuse. Cependant, aucune blessure ne paraissait trop profonde ni mortelle. Un simple ressenti d'engourdissement. Bella se redressa contre un mur dans son dos et retient sa respiration afin de percevoir un quelconque bruit. Pas lumière sinon celle des étoiles. Le silence. L'endroit exhalait la moisissure et l'humidité. Bella remarqua une antenne de télévision.

Un toit.

Soudainement, une ombre pénétra son champ de vision. Elle tressaillit. Des maux de têtes vinrent augmenter son épouvante. Le personnage la narguait d'un rictus machiavélique tandis qu'il enlevait son capuchon et qu'une tignasse rousse s'en extirpait. Victoria.

La rouquine sanguinaire entama de suite une conversation d'une voix moqueuse:

«-L'humaine est réveillée? Bien. Comment va ta tête? douloureusement, j'ose l'espérer parce que je serais extrêmement déçue dans le cas contraire.»Bella émit un gargouillement à cause du choc et Victoria continua de parler en s'accroupissant en face d'elle. «-Je suis plutôt fière de moi pour t'avoir déniché mais sache que je suis d'une patience d'or bien que ça n'a pas été facile de t'avoir. Ces foutus suceurs de lapins sont constamment dans tes jupons. J'ai du attendre un bon moment avant de te prendre mais je le jeu en valait toutes les secondes du monde.»

Le vampire avait presque une moue mignonne. Presque. Elle mentionnait cet enlèvement comme un sujet d'une banalité affligeante. Victoria affichait tout de même une lueur sournoise. Elle prévoyait des remontrances avec de grandes tortures. Des souffrances probablement attroces à la clef. Bella en était persuadée.

Est-ce que Carlisle viendrait la sauver? Elle aurait tout donné pour le revoir et savoir qu'il viendrait ce soir afin de l'aider. Même renoncer à son humanité et être sous son joug pour l'éternité. Lui servir d'esclave et se soumettre à son bon vouloir. Intérieurement elle gloussa. Bien sûr que non elle n'irait pas jusque là. Qu'elle aille en enfer si de tels désirs s'emparaient d'elle un jour.

La rouquine remarqua l'air absent de sa prisonnière et la gifla. L'immortelle posa ensuite son index contre la joue meurtrie et poussa. Deux fois. L'attention de l'humaine revient sur son visage parfait. Cette dernière grinça des dents et consentit à répliquer tandis que le vent fouettait son visage devenu rouge:

«-Bonjour Victoria. Je ne pensais jamais te revoir. Ou peut-être dans une autre vie.»

La nommée pencha la tête et grogna en la dévisageant méchamment:

«-Tu as tué mon James salope.» Bella pensa que l'insulte n'était pas nécessairement utile mais ne dit rien. «Une stupide humaine comme toi ne peux rester impunie. Il était temps de le venger. D'ailleurs, je vengerais Laurent par la même occasion. Et, tu te souviendras de moi pour toujours.»

L'humaine trembla à la mention des deux nomades et anciens camarades de Victoria. Comprenait-elle qu'en tant qu'humaine, avec des biscotos aussi puissants que du beurre, elle ne pouvait avoir assassiné ses amis? Pour elle les représailles se dérouleraient selon ses possibilités. Réussir à détruire l'un des Cullen n'était pas envisageable. Le mignon petit chaton de ces derniers serait son droit de riposte à leurs morts. Des décès prématurés de ses deux camarades.

Bella se demanda si Victoria comptait la séquestrer. La tourmenter. Ses yeux vermeils démontraient une folie pure tandis qu'elle examinait son corps sensible. D'un geste tendre, le vampire prit entre ses doigts la main et l'approcha de sa bouche, baisa l'épiderme tiède.

Le vampire sourit sincèrement et certifia:

«-Tu te souviendras pour l'éternité de mon prénom. Bella… La femme aux vampires.»

Soupçonneuse, _la femme au vampire_ l'interrogea du regard en commençant à paniquer. Et pour cause, Victoria léchait le dos de sa main lentement, laissant une trace humide de sa langue. Du venin luisant. Très délicatement le vampire enfonça ses crocs dans la peau molle. Bella entendit même sa chair s'effriter sous la vigueur des dents employées pour la fendre. Inflexible. La demoiselle fut choquée si bien que la déchirure ne la tétanisa pas aussitôt.

Puis en saisissant la situation, elle recula à l'aide de ses talons par réflexe en reprenant sa main contre sa poitrine en criant. Un gargouillement résonna dans l'espace tandis que Victoria se relevait, ravie.

Sa main s'embrasait. Comment avait-elle pu contempler la créature la mordre sans amorcer un geste de survie? C'était impensable.

La compagne de James hocha la tête dans sa direction, la salua presque amicalement et disparut. Sans un mot.

Victoria s'en serait voulu de la massacrer à cause de son délicieux parfum. Indéniablement.

.

La gelure contre sa paume la fit greloter.

Toujours assise contre le mur de briques, Bella étudia les alentours dans l'espoir de reconnaître les lieux. Elle pourrait avertir Rosalie de son état et prendre des dispositions. Elle devrait s'en sortir. La jeune femme se souvient d'un petit détail. Son mobile était resté dans son sac à main. Ses chances de survivre s'amoindrissaient. Bella n'était pas certaine que cette morsure suffirait à la transformer. Comment est-ce que cela fonctionnait exactement?

Elle fut épuisée autant physiquement que mentalement dans la seconde. Probablement un effet indésirable de la blessure. Pourtant, il lui fallait être vaillante. Cette dernière rampa donc au sol en apercevant un bout du toit dans son champ de vision. La Lune était pleine et inondait les environs suffisamment pour lui permettre de se diriger convenablement.

La douleur au creux de sa paume s'intensifia. Elle siffla, allongée de tout son long contre les cailloux qui picoraient son ventre et observa sa main. Durement. Comme pour lui signifier d'interrompre cette souffrance indésirable. La cicatrice luisait d'un liquide transparent et d'un second rougeâtre. Venin contre sang. Elle ravala une nausée. Sa chair était à vif et la couleur telle une rose écorchée l'apeurait.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et elle haleta quand un tsunami de crampes ininterrompu submergea son bras complètement. Son épaule la tiraillait. Apparemment, Victoria lui avait injecté son poison à une vitesse fulgurante. l'afflux remontait déjà jusqu'à ses biceps. Elle couina en comprenant que tout n'était une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne soit aux prises du venin. Totalement. Qu'elle ne devienne qu'un tas de meuglement et de désolation.

Elle ne pouvait décidément pas rester là, sur ce hangar à implorer la chance d'intervenir. Ce devait être de sa propre entreprise que de s'en sortir indemne.

La jeune femme rampa encore en essayant d'oublier les spasmes qui abritaient sa nuque et sa poitrine maintenant. Tout son côté droit s'engourdissait, comme se désintégrant. Ses côtes se disloquaient. Du moins elle le croyait sincèrement.

Dégoulinante de sueur salée, cheveux trempés et peaux émiettées par le sol rocailleux, l'humaine en transition parvient au bord du précipice. Elle calcula une dizaine de mètres pour descendre jusqu'en bas et se fracasser les côtés avec l'opportunité de périr. Bella ne voulait pas tuer quelqu'un en se réveillant par la suite. Elle préférait mourir.

Elle se coucha sur le dos en gémissant, nausées et crampes qui l'anéantissaient petit à petit.

Se mordant à sang les lèvres de ses canines.

Les expirations devenaient insupportables.

Son estomac se contracta et elle cracha de la salive.

Tout brûlait.

D'un geste des coudes et des talons, elle se balança.

Le vide l'accueillit dans un souffle ténébreux. La désolation s'abattit plus férocement. Cela entourait ses cuisses. Son sphincter se resserrait pour atténuer le bouillonnement dans son vagin et son utérus. Son corps n'abrita plus qu'une âme sanguinolente et pleine de sanglots. Toutes ses cellules projetaient et accueillaient l'enflammement puissant du poison.

Le flot du vent dans sa chute n'atténua pas le brasier.

Un démon prenait son esprit et le démantibulait en une charpie inutilisable.

Ses pensées devinrent incohérentes.

Elle sut être arrivée en bas quand le choc la fit brailler. Ses cordes vocales éclatèrent sous la puissance du jet. Ses prunelles se voilèrent et elle réussit à discerner dans la noirceur les traits d'un vampire. Ce dernier l'avait apparemment réceptionné. Ses bras gelés la firent frémir. Ses orbes se déployaient en un air sordide pendant qu'il scrutait la pénombre en haut de la bâtisse. Il grondait. Elle le ressentait résonner dans son propre corps, aux travers de son chagrin.

Quand il commença à marcher, elle s'égosilla. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand mais aucun son n'en sortit. Seule son haleine s'évaporait. Sa voix s'était décimée dans les limbes de sa solitude meurtrie. Bella aurait voulu pouvoir s'évanouir. En conséquence, elle clos les paupières pour se fermer à la réalité. Pour ne pas distinguer le visage peiné et tracassé d'Edward. Celui qui était intervenu suite à ses suppliques interminables.

.

.

.

Isabella Swan avait froid.

Néanmoins, cette fêlure froide dans son être ne dura plus longtemps. L'incendie disparut plus tôt revint en une puissance formidable.

L'ouragan d'un feu apocalyptique la parcourait sans relâche.

Depuis longtemps, elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit extérieur.

Son tourment s'allouait le plaisir d'extraire toutes distractions possible de l'épargner un tant soit peu.

Ses extrémités se recroquevillaient.

Précédemment, elle se savait avoir été mise à nue. L'effleurement du textile l'avait fait endurer des tortures. Le moindre frôlement la détruisait. Sa peau paraissait s'atrophier. Le support en bois contre lequel elle avait été allongée l'avait tiraillé. Vite, quelqu'un l'avait placé contre un cotonneux tissu. Elle éprouvait toujours des difficultés mais cela l'apaisa.

Bientôt, ses crampes cessèrent. Ses pieds se détendirent. Ses muscles entiers se débandèrent. Ses respirations devinrent même bruyantes. Les entendre lui laissait un goût acre dans la gorge. Un ronflement irrégulier et rassurant. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Elle fronça les sourcils en un geste enfin voulu. Sa poitrine recevait nombre de coups assommant. Un dernier et son dos décolla de la surface moelleuse avant de redescendre violement.

Un sentiment de plénitude la remplit. Un vide de néant avenant.

.

.

Bella renifla. Se raidit. Une multitude d'odeurs la pétrifia. Ne l'effraya pas cependant.

Elle entreprit d'ouvrir délicatement les yeux et découvrit un autre monde se dévoiler sous diverses couleurs stupéfiantes. Les lumières traversant l'air en dessous du plafond étaient épatantes, et éblouissantes. Elle avait hâte de voir l'entièreté de cet univers si merveilleux. Elle n'avait qu'aperçu les nuances sur la poussière voletante et cela l'avait ravie. Comment allait-elle saisir le reste?

Elle gloussa.

Un toussotement se fit alors entendre et une voix masculine interrompit son analyse du plafond:

«-Est-ce que tout va bien Bella? Peux-tu te redresser et me regarder?»

La nommée se souvient de son prénom. Un joli patronyme. Elle hocha la tête et obtempéra aux recommandations venant sur sa droite. Elle désirait voir plus. Apprendre plus. A dire vrai, la demoiselle s'était déjà ajustée à la demande. Ses pensées étaient relativement vives et elle agissait en conséquence. Son odorat était parfait et avait bien reconnu un mâle vampire. Le nouveau-né pivota son regard rubis vers son interlocuteur et expliqua d'une voix mélodieuse qui l'étonna:

«-J'ai agi avant de comprendre ce que tu venais de me demander. C'est vraiment… étrange et tout aussi drôle. Je me sens autrement et j'ai des fourmillements dans les pieds.»

Bella se tut et contempla le personnage. Vraisemblablement, l'homme paraissait inquiet. Sa posture le démontrait.

Son visage lui était familier. Edward. Elle s'affola. Allait-il lui faire du mal?

Bella voulut se lever mais s'aperçut de sa nudité, avant de s'embarrasser. Elle prospecta les alentours et se situa dans une chambre commune. Une belle pièce ornée de peinture acajou et beige.

Il opina à sa phrase, compréhensif et lui désigna du menton des habits sur le bureau de bois. Il sortit ensuite pour lui laisser de l'intimité. Bon garçon.

Sitôt, elle se redressa vivement, jambe à terre et s'élança. Elle cogna le meuble qui se fendit. En prenant le pantalon du bout de l'index, Bella douta un instant de pouvoir l'enfiler. Comment parvenir à mettre ce vêtement sans le déchirer? Sa force paraissait extraordinaire et jamais elle ne demanderait à Edward de venir l'aider. Par ailleurs, la jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de qui arpentait la maison. Elle savait que la bâtisse devait être grande, mais le peu de murmure qu'elle percevait ne l'aiguillonnait pas plus.

Un petit tapement discret contre la porte peinte en violet retentit à ses oreilles. Quelqu'un désirait entrer.

«-Je suis nue, que personne n'entre!»

Un gloussement lui répondit alors qu'une femme pénétrait promptement dans la chambre. Elle hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Rosalie la dévisageait convenablement, ne louchant pas une seule fois sur ses seins ou son nombril, encore moins sur son pubis. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante. La belle blonde l'époustoufla. Récoltant un regard amusé de cette dernière qui empoigna ses vêtements et l'aida dans le silence.

«-Rosalie?»

La nommée lâcha un "_mh"_ interrogatif tandis qu'elle laçait le corsage dans le dos de son amie. Elle pouvait commencer à la considérer comme une véritable amie. Malgré son penchant suspect à l'encontre de _son père_. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, elle devait essayer d'aider l'ancienne petite humaine à accepter son sort.

«-Est-ce que tu m'en veux?

-T'en vouloir de quoi ma belle? Si tu parles de ta transformation, je pense judicieux de dire que tu n'es en rien responsable.»

Bella leva ses yeux sur le mirifique minois de son interlocutrice et tordit ses lèvres pour sourire. Echouant lamentablement.

Elle répliqua alors que sa mémoire revenait doucement:

«-Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Si je serais restée avec vous au lieu de partir par insolence… Je serais encore humaine. Tu ne voulais pas de moi en vampire. Et me voilà!»

Elle écarta les bras, comme une évidence, comme pour exposer ses mauvais choix.

Rosalie arqua un sourcil en la considérant aimablement:

«-Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour être cordiales en toutes circonstances. Tu m'offenses. Oui... j'aurais préféré te voir vieillir mais depuis que Carlisle s'est intéressée à ta personne, franchement, j'avais peu d'espoir que cela dure.»

Carlisle s'était passionné pour sa personne? Exact. C'était un rappel presque douloureux. Elle avait tant prié dans son inconscient pour qu'il intervienne et tue Victoria.

Un grognement enfla dans sa poitrine et Rosalie arqua un sourcil majestueux:

«-Quelque chose te tracasse Bella?»

Elle répliqua machinalement en quittant la pièce d'une démarche furibonde:

«-Je veux défoncer cette salope de Victoria! Je vais la traquer et lui faire bouffer ses cheveux broussailleux.»

Bella survola les marches d'escaliers hâtivement en ignorant les individus présent dans l'entrée. Elle crut reconnaître Emmett alors qu'il se délogeait d'un fauteuil.

La porte d'entrée fut détruite pendant son trajet jusqu'à ce que Rosalie ne saute de la fenêtre du premier étage. En lui barrant la route, elle la questionna:

«-Bella calme toi! Je t'en supplie. C'est Victoria qui t'a mordue?» Un grognement l'interrompit et l'épouse d'Emmett l'agrippa par les épaules. «Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là-bas?»

Bella claqua la langue et rétorqua:

«-Bien sûr que c'est elle, Edward a du vous le dire! Quant à savoir pourquoi elle était là... Elle me pistait depuis un bout de temps, voilà tout.»

Assimilant les traits étonnés de la jolie blonde, Bella comprit que le télépathe n'avait rien dit concernant son géniteur vampirique.

Elle soupira en s'apaisant. Elle était vraiment d'une humeur changeante mais consentit à parler plus sereinement:

«-Personne n'a pensé à lui demander comment il m'avait ramené ici en pleine transition?» Elle inspecta les alentours rapidement. «Où sommes-nous d'ailleurs?»

Rosalie admit:

«-Nous avons eu peur qu'il ne t'arrive malheur. Le venin n'était que peu présent dans ton sang quand Edward nous a appelé. Nous avons juste eu le temps de comprendre qu'il te tuait et ne te métamorphosait pas. Carlisle a pris les choses en mains et injecté le venin nécessaire par ses propres moyens. Il est resté avec toi. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder.

-Carlisle a laissé Edward m'approcher? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas où nous sommes?

-Non. Evidemment que non. Eddie a juste profité que Carlisle aille chasser pour venir te voir. Tu t'es réveillée à ce moment là. Mais, vous avez besoin de discuter à présent Carlisle et toi.»

La femme d'Emmett courut à l'intérieur de la maison sans plus de réponses.

Bella se retourna vivement et se serait mis à cavaler sous son besoin de liberté si Carlisle ne serait pas entré dans son champ de vision. Elle avança inconsciemment tandis qu'il approchait. Elle huma discrètement en le contemplant. Son visage se reflétait comme fantastique. Indubitablement, sa vue d'immortel avait un avantage. La demoiselle détecta une trace distincte sur sa lèvre inférieure, même à vingt mètres. Elle eut une soudaine envie irrépressible de lécher ses lèvres, de ses suçoter, de les déformer. Il abordait un sourire engageant ne faisant absolument pas attention à ce que la demoiselle ressentait. A son changement d'allure. Il l'étudiait entièrement pour savoir si sa transition s'était correctement terminée.

Elle fut en une enjambée enjouée devant le toubib. S'il fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Elle gémit en reniflant son odeur masculine. Elle se hissa sur la pointe de pieds, enfonçant ses orteils dans l'herbe humide et attrapa des deux mains ses courts cheveux. Carlisle ne bougea pas en réfléchissant à ses agissements biscornus. C'était lui le traqueur, pas elle. Pourtant, ses mouvements lascifs désignaient le contraire.

Lèvres entrouverte, Bella inspirait la senteur qu'offrait le mâle. Sa langue frôla ses lèvres et le chatoyant rouge la fit frémir bruyamment.

Enfin, le médecin comprit:

«-Bella suis-moi. Tu dois chasser.»

La jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas, trop obnubiler à pourlécher ses lèvres pour récolter le peu de sang présent. Carlisle l'entraîna donc à sa suite, main contre son poignet alors que le nouveau-né ne faisait que grogner. Il y eut un sanglier. Un animal à saigner pour se nourrir. Cela dura cinq minutes. Carlisle observa simplement Bella s'alimenter.

.

Les deux vampires retournèrent vers la maison quelques minutes plus tard. Ils n'avaient pas été loin. Bella était vite devenue honteuse de son comportement.

Elle avait agressée clairement et sexuellement le médecin. Maintenant elle n'osait plus croiser son regard.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le Hall, Emmett lui donna une accolade remarquablement puissante. Qu'elle lui rendit. Carlisle la dépassa non sans maintenir un contact visuel tandis que Rosalie lui caressait les cheveux amicalement. L'époux de cette dernière, guilleret, amorça une moquerie:

«-L'humaine de l'année n'a finalement pas survécu bien longtemps loin de nos superbes aura de magnificence.»

Bella le contourna pour lui frapper l'arrière du crâne et alla se poster dos contre le mur opposé.

Qu'allait-elle advenir en tant que vampire fraichement débarqué?

Subitement Edward fut dans le salon et il s'approcha d'elle. Qui siffla des narines. Elle retroussa ensuite ses lèvres et succinctement fut dans le dos de Carlisle qui revenait de la cuisine. Visiblement, elle considérait Edward comme une menace évidence. Elle resta dans le dos du docteur en cramponnant son bras gauche. Seule sa petite tête dépassait sur le côté. Emmett était bouche bée tandis que Rose soupirait et qu'Edward écarquillait les yeux presque imperceptiblement.

Bella jaugea Edward mécontente et demanda en s'adressant spécialement au toubib, bien que tous les vampires l'entendirent:

«-Je veux quitter cet endroit, si lui reste ici aussi. Je ne me sens pas bien.» Carlisle la scrutait en biais. Quand il bougea d'un pas sur la gauche, elle l'imita. Elle continua alors comme paranoïaque. «Si ça ce trouve ce malade m'a envoyé Victoria! Faut-il que je te supplie pour partir?»

Carlisle fut autant surpris que Rosalie par la tournure que prenait les événements. Isabella paraissait s'attribuer une confiance presque aveugle envers lui. La demoiselle devait être terrifiée ou totalement confuse. Leur race pouvait se faire engloutir par les émotions assez facilement. Comme une fièvre de sensations d'une pureté incandescente. Incontrôlable. C'était toujours une combinaison explosive.

Colère et envie.

Anxiété et amour.

Jalousie et joie.

Des cocktails aussi fougueux qu'ahurissants. Jamais ce à quoi nous nous attendions.

Amertume et bonheur.

Belle se situait dans un bouleversement intégral. Carlisle se doutait également qu'elle ne comprenne pas vraiment sa soudaine montée d'aversion pour Edward. Bien qu'elle soit justifiée.

Les mots s'échappaient machinalement, oubliant la cause et sa raison.

Un claquement de porte fit presque sursauter une grande majorité des vampires alors qu'une blonde s'introduisait d'une allure démente dans la salle. Elle anéantit l'espoir d'un dialogue courtois rien qu'avec son regard vilipendant envers Bella. La nouvelle venue prévint alors cette dernière d'un ton méprisant:

«-Toi le bébé-vampire, écoute-moi bien. Je ne te permets pas de juger mon compagnon comme s'il était fou. Ce n'est pas un détraqué. Tu ne sais pas qui il est alors tu la boucles et tu couches-paniers avant de te prendre un revers de main.»

Isabella coula des pupilles dilatées sur Carlisle, désabusée. Elle se remit droite alors qu'il grondait à ses côtés. Totalement obnubilé par son agacement de voir la femme d'Edward puisqu'après tout il restait son premier petit ami. Elle cracha:

«-Tu es peut être sa pouffiasse mais je le connais. Il voulait me tuer quand j'étais humaine. Rosalie s'est fait chier à me surveiller pour éviter qu'il tente quoi que ce soit. Parce que c'est un sociopathe! Un point, c'est tout. D'ailleurs dis moi toi qui sait tout sur ton homme: Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à roder dans la ville où je logeais?»

Rosalie intervient en toussotant quand Edward du retenir sa compagne de fondre sur une Bella courroucée. Carlisle put également voir se dessiner les veines de cette dernière qui se crispait tout en cramponnant encore son bras. Elle avait peur mais affrontait l'hostile vampire femelle. Bella remarqua que ses prunelles étaient dorées. Une végétarienne. Mis à part _les Denali,_ quel groupe de vampires mangeait des animaux à quatre pattes? Aucun à sa connaissance. Etait-ce Tanya? Bella avait entendu parler des splendides créatures peuplant ce _Clan_. Et, de cette femme qui tournait déjà autour d'Edward du temps de leur relation.

«-Tanya, je suppose?»

La nommée fut surprise par sa déduction authentique mais acquiesça, la main d'Edward sur son épaule en apaisement. Rosalie intervient donc séance tenante pour éviter plus de cris:

«-D'accord… Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, toutes les deux sortez de cette pièce avant de déclencher une guerre d'œstrogènes qui risquerait de décoller le papier-peint!»

Edward lança un dernier regard clément comme s'il la pardonnait d'insulter sa moitié, avant de quitter la maison avec celle-ci. Les lèvres de Bella se déformèrent en un rictus peu agréable. Elle se détourna des autres Cullen dans l'optique d'accéder à la requête de l'épouse d'Emmett. Cependant, un sentiment saugrenu l'empêcha de continuer. Elle geignit en louchant sur Carlisle qui se manifesta d'une voix narquoise en remarquant son trouble:

«-Voudrais-tu me demandez quelque chose?»

Bella se doutait qu'il savait le pourquoi du désarroi qui l'abritait. Néanmoins, elle ne l'avouerait pas de sitôt.

Emmett contemplait ouvertement les deux personnages qui se jugeaient curieusement. La jeune femme soupira en enroulant ses épaules pour tenter de se dégourdir. Carlisle contourna la jeune demoiselle, effleura sa peau aussi glacée que la sienne et murmure à son oreille:

«-Je ne m'y connaitrais pas. J'aurais l'impression farfelue que tu ne parviens pas à t'extraire de ma proximité.

-Bien sûr que oui j'y parviens!»

Réponse beaucoup trop vive qui le fit plus sourire, dévoilant ses dents aiguisées. Est-ce que cela ferait mal de se faire mordre par ses crocs? Question qui devait évidemment demeurer sans réponse.

Emmett sifflota et demanda soupçonneusement:

«-Il se passe quoi avec vous deux exactement? C'est vraiment bizarre.

-Absolument rien Emmett!»

Réplique beaucoup trop rapide pour être honnête. Le médecin fit un geste du menton pour désigner les escaliers à la jeune femme qui gravit ceux-ci promptement. Elle voleta cinq à cinq les marches de bois en chêne. Ses petits pieds aussi souples qu'une brise délicate. Elle reconnut sans difficultés la porte menant à sa chambre et s'y enferma. D'emblée elle s'affala sur le moelleux matelas recouvert de moult couettes. D'en bas, elle entendit le jeu de voiture auquel s'amusait l'époux de Rosalie, bien vite rejoint sur le canapé par celle-ci.

La porte s'ouvrit imperceptiblement alors que Carlisle pénétrait et marchait dans la chambre. Elle enfouit son visage dans la couette et gémit d'agacement. Ils étaient seuls. De nouveau en train de jouer? Probablement.

Quand il s'assit sur les couvertures, le matelas s'enfonça et son corps roula jusqu'à ses jambes. Il posa sa grande main contre son dos et caressa lentement ses omoplates à travers ses habits. Elle frissonna. Il glissa sur ses fesses. Derechef, elle se retourna furieusement et éjecta sa main sans aucune politesse, osant croiser ses yeux envoutants. Elle demanda comme épuisée:

«-Sil-te-plaît arrête de jouer. Que me veux-tu? Tu viens me dire que je ne t'amuse plus?»

L'homme se contenta de répondre sans énigme en décidant de jouer la carte de la sincérité:

«-Je ne me passerais pas de toi aussi facilement Isabella. Je ne veux pas qu'Edward profite de ta faiblesse et de tes troubles contradictoires pour t'approcher.

-Tu joues au bon samaritain?»

Elle ne le rejetait pas par défi, mais par frustration. Elle avait déjà analysé ses chances de quitter les lieux sans qu'on ne la retrouve. Impossible. Peine perdue. Il la toisait en biais, comme s'il lisait ses pensées.

«-Le mieux que tu ais à faire est de rester ici, avec nous. Tu ne connais absolument rien des règles concernant notre monde et je ne tiens à pas être responsable de tes actes. Tu risquerais de faire des choses regrettables. Ne m'interromps pas! Oui nous réglerons le problème venant de Victoria. Je suis sûr qu'elle récidivera plus tard. En attendant, tu apprendras à vivre avec Edward et sa compagne sans faire d'esclandre.»

Estomaquée, Bella le considéra comme un homme exécrable. Elle aurait bien voulu lui mordre la gorge et lui arracher les yeux. Réaction disproportionnée. Elle répliqua malgré son désaccord:

«-Je ferais un effort.» son nez se plissa et le duvet de ses bras se redressa. «J'essaierais. Que puis-je faire pour me rendre utile alors?»

Elle resta à demi couchée sur le matelas, peu consciente de la position aguichante qu'elle offrait à la vue du médecin.

Il parla:

«-Simplement en évitant de faire des bêtises. Tu as tendance à t'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis.»

Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde en rétorquant du tac-au-tac:

«-Alors je veux que tu ne restes pas loin de moi. Je n'aime vraiment pas l'avouer mais je me sens plus en sureté quand tu es là. Comme tout à l'heure.»

Carlisle sourit sournoisement. Elle admettait son attirance. Tout du moins le désir d'être près de lui. Pour sa première journée, il la laisserait donc en paix.

«-C'est tout à fait normal d'être désorientée après la transformation. Ne soit pas trop dure envers toi-même. On éclairera l'avenir bientôt et tu te sentiras mieux.»

Il se pencha et effleura la commissure de ses lèvres chastement.

* * *

><p><span>Note d'auteur<span>:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laissez un petit mot! C'était une suite spéciale transformation.

_Prochain chapitre: Confiance en soi - Petit interlude pour notre héroïne et Emmett se mêle de tout. Plus une affaire étonnante qui arrivera en fin de chapitre._

A bientôt,

Noominaome


End file.
